


Long Live The King

by LesbianbooRadley



Series: King Catra [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Catra (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood and Violence, But not like watersports, Catra has a dick, Collars, Dystopia, Edgeplay, F/F, Horde Lord Catra (She-Ra), Knotting, Leashes, Light BDSM, Murder, Omega Adora (She-Ra), Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shadow Weaver gets straight up murdered, Urination, Vaginal Sex, she also is one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianbooRadley/pseuds/LesbianbooRadley
Summary: King Catra and Queen Adora celebrate three months of their glorious rule with a lot of VERY rough sex and a murder.Warning this shit gets DARK.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: King Catra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012725
Comments: 57
Kudos: 355





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got several stories for The Party Verse planned, but none of them call for like super kinky sex. So I wrote this to get it out of my system. 
> 
> This is very explicit content. Catra tears Shadow Weaver to shreds in the last chapter.
> 
> If you wanna set the mood for this fic listen to Dark Side by Bishop Briggs.

Catra woke up at Adora's first whimper. The alpha shot up in the massive bed, claws already fully extended and glinting in the moonlight. Her mind was still hazy from sleep and she tried to blink it away, jerking her head from side to side, trying to find the _threat_. 

Adora whimpered again, louder, and the bed shifted under Catra. The alpha's eyes darted to her side. Catra's mind caught up with reality. Adora was having a nightmare. A bad one from the looks of it. 

The omega was laying on her side facing Catra, her arms and legs were curled into her body, jerking and twitching at a steady pace. The blonde's face was twisted in fear and pain, and Catra could see her cheeks were soaked in tears. The magicat's sensitive ears could hear her heart racing. 

Adora's eyebrows furrowed and her head began to shake. "Help me," she whimpered out, her voice barely audible. To Catra it felt like she'd just screamed it in her ear. 

Immediately Catra sheathed her claws and laid down next to her mate, trying to gather her shaking body up in her arms. Adora pushed weakly against her. "No help me...they're taking me," the omega whimpered, her voice louder as she struggled out of her nightmare. 

Tears sprang to Catra's eyes at that and she forcefully trapped Adora's arms between them, pulling her mate tightly against her chest. She swung a leg over Adora's hip and her tail curled protectively around the blonde's legs. "Adora wake up," she said, her voice tinged with panic. 

Adora jerked in her arms and mumbled out Catra's name, still somewhere halfway in between asleep and awake. "I'm right here baby. You're safe. We're safe in our room," Catra said, pressing kisses to the crown of Adora's head as she rubbed her hands up and down her back. 

Adora's body stilled in her arms for a moment as the blonde became fully awake and then she started to tremble. "Shhh baby it's okay. I'm right here. You're okay," Catra cooed as she pushed Adora until she was laying on her back, Catra rolled with her and settled fully on top of her mate. She gathered the blonde's head into the crook of her neck just as Adora began to cry. 

She wasn't sobbing. It was an exhausted shuttering cry that made both of their bodies jerk with every gut wrenching whimper and hiccup. Adora pulled her arms out from under Catra and clung to her hard, face buried as far into Catra's neck as she could get it. 

Catra kept whispering things directly into her ear and forced her body to purr at maximum volume. She kept whispering, purring, she knew based on how upset Adora was, it would take a while to calm her down. 

"Shh I've got you Adora. I love you so much. I'll never let anyone take you away from me again."

Catra had to bite back a growl at that last part. She always did, every time Adora had this particular fucking nightmare. The settings and details might change, but it always ended with Adora being killed in some way before Catra could save her. 

Catra had figured those particular ones had started after the night she took control of Etheria, but Adora had admitted a few weeks ago that she'd been having them throughout the war. Just one of the many nightmares the war had left Adora with. Like she really needed another one. 

The only brightside was she'd been having them less frequently and there was much less punch to them. It'd been weeks since she'd had one this bad. Catra knew she was nervous about tonight. 

Slowly Adora started to calm down underneath her, but her hold on around Catra was still just as tight. "Shhh everything is okay baby," she purred into her mate's ear as she started scratching her scalp. 

Adora sniffled and rubbed her face against Catra's neck. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. Her watery voice just about broke the alpha's heart. 

"Hey none of that," Catra chided softly. She carefully extracted Adora from her neck, but left an arm pillowing her head. Gently she began to dry her tears off with the pads of her fingers. "It was a bad one," she said, her tone knowing. 

Adora nodded. "Shadow Weaver," she mumbled as she loosened her grip on Catra slightly.

Catra nodded, understanding immediately. She leaned in and rubbed the corner of her lips against Adora's cheek and her purr lowered in intensity to a lazy idle. Adora sighed, her body relaxing under Catra's. 

"There we go," Catra hummed, leaning down to kiss Adora softly on the forehead. Adora sighed again and her fingers started to card slowly through the fur on Catra's back. "I love you," the alpha said, her tone gentle as she kissed her way down Adora's face. 

"I love you too," the blonde said as she stated scratching Catra's hips. Suddenly she giggled lightly and turned her face away a little. "Tickles," she said, her voice scratchy from crying for so long. 

Catra chuckled and leaned back up, she tilted her chin towards her chest and gently shook out her wild mane of hair, making it dance lightly across Adora's face and exposed tits. The omega began to laugh from deep in her chest, which only encouraged Catra. The alpha straddled her mate's hips and she began to really drag her hair across Adora's upper body. 

Adora was squirming to get away, but definitely was not trying at all. "Quit it you jerk," the omega wheezed out as she weakly tried to push Catra away. 

Catra brought her fingers into the mix, digging them into Adora's sides and beginning to tickle the shit out of her. Adora squealed with laughter. "Say Catra is the fucking greatest," the alpha demanded through her own laughter. 

Adora pitched and rolled with loud laughter under her. "Oh my gods are you eight Catra?" She managed to gasp out as she started pushing against Catra's abs with both hands. 

"Yeah eight inches," Catra cackled before childishly wagging her tongue in front of Adora's face. 

It was a major tactical error on the alpha's part. It all happened so fast. One of Adora's hands immediately left her stomach and wrapped around the tapered head of her cock, which had been resting, soft, on the omega's lower abs. Curse their no clothes in bed policy. With precise, practised ease, Adora rubbed her thumb up the tip of her dick, dragging the loose skin that covered the soft shaft, against the sensitive barbs beneath. She began to tease the tip out by swirling her thumb around.

Catra froze on top of the omega and glared down at her when her cock immediately jumped. "You play dirty," she huffed out and bit her bottom lip. She was already half hard. 

Adora just smiled, her bright blue eyes twinkling, and she shrugged her shoulders against the silky black sheets. "We play dirty," she said as she began slowly pumping Catra's cock between them, a self satisfied grin on her face. 

Catra rolled her eyes but tilted her head in agreement. She sat up all the way and reached a hand forwards to cup Adora's jaw. "How are you feeling now?" She asked, stroking the blonde's cheek with her thumb. Her hips slowly started to rotate.

Adora's smug smile became soft. "Better. I think it's just nerves," she said, keeping up her gentle pumping. 

Catra smiled down at her. "It's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything go wrong tonight," she said, her heterochromic eyes staring deep into the omega's. 

"I know," Adora said, no hesitation in her voice. Then she grinned cheekily and tightened her hand on Catra's cock, "you've got proven follow through." She pumped Catra harder for a few strokes. 

Catra playfully glared down at her mate and stroked her inner thighs with the tip of her tail. At the same time she reached forwards and tweaked one of her nipples. Hard. Adora shivered and the cheeky grin on her face slid away, being replaced by knitted brows and a bitten bottom lip. Catra chuckled. "That's what I thought," she murmured, leaning over the blonde to kiss her. She adjusted her hips as she moved, raising them up so Adora could keep jacking her off and one of her hands pushed between the blonde's legs to cup her pussy. She was already drenched. 

"Fuck," Catra purred against Adora's lips.The kiss was languid, unrushed. Catra just enjoyed the feeling of Adora's soft lips sliding against hers and her tongue teasing Catra's. She rumbled a satisfied growl when she easily slipped two fingers into her mate and started pumping them in and out. 

Adora gasped against her lips and her head fell back, lips parted. Her hand on Catra's cock lost its rhythm and stilled when Catra pressed firmly against her clit. The alpha just stared down at her. "You're so fucking beautiful," she sighed out and then leaned to press a kiss against her neck, which was already peppered with possessive buises. 

Adora arched her neck for Catra, baring more of it to her. One of her hands fisted Catra's mane and the other gripped the alpha's hip. Catra began placing sloppy open mouthed kisses up and down Adora's throat as her fingers started to press deeper and harder into the omega. Adora moaned loudly into her ear and her arms scrambled around Catra's back. 

Catra roughly kissed Adora on the lips, her long tongue forcing its way between them and battering Adora's. The alpha's hips began to hunch unbidden. She shifted down the blonde's body and without any preamble, replaced her fingers with her swollen cock. Her hips jutted forwards roughly, pushing all the way in with one stroke, until her knot was hitting Adora's clit. Adora came off the bed at the sudden intrusion, her arms and legs wrapped around Catra's body, and her head tipped back, releasing a guttural moan. 

"Fuck I love you," Catra groaned as she started to thrust into Adora at a steady, hard pace. The alpha buried her face in the omega's neck and started to nip and suck at it. 

Adora's fingertips dug into her shoulders. "I l-love you t-too," she moaned as her body jerked with every powerful, steady thrust. 

Catra's tail was waving erratically in the air, straight above her. She deeply inhaled the scent of her mate at her mating glands, and began to drag the flat of her rough tongue against it. She kept her pace steady, not fast, but firm, as deep as she could go without knotting Adora. 

"Nngh Catra...more...you make m-me fuck feel so g-good," Adora panted out. Her hips were thrusting up into Catra's now, her powerful muscles trying to force the alpha to go faster.

Catra growled and bit Adora's neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough for Adora to pull at the fur beneath her fingers. Catra thrust into her hard and ground their hips together, rubbing her knot against Adora's clit. 

"I know what you want," she ground out into Adora's ear as she returned to her steady rough pace. "You want me to take you don't you Adora?"

Adora's head fell to the side and she dug her nails into Catra's back. She nodded, her head face scrunched up and red. Catra chucked. "I know how you like it baby. I know you want it rough. You like it rough don't you?" 

"Yes please!" Adora sobbed and against the alpha's shoulder. 

"I know you need it. And I'm gonna give it to you all later today," Catra grunted as the pressure in her stomach started to build. 

She pushed just a little bit faster and began to grind against Adora's clit every time. "Fuck," she groaned, "but it's still early and we both need to go back to sleep. If I give it to you now we're gonna end up fucking for the next hour."

Adora whined, and her legs and arms tightened around Catra, but she stopped trying to force the rhythm. "Good girl," Catra moaned as she began to focus on thrusting as hard as she could.

Adora began to moan louder now, clinging to Catra tightly. "L-love you," she gasped.

Catra started to lick the side of Adora's neck and face in thick broad strokes. Her abs were burning from keeping the pace so steady and controlled. She fucking wanted more than anything to just roll Adora over, drop all of her weight on her, and rut into her omega until she was screaming. Adora began to whimper constantly as her cunt tightened around Catra's cock. 

"Good Adora," Catra grunted. She bit down on the shell of Adora's ear, hard enough to nick the thin skin. Adora jolted under her and began to quake, her breaths coming out in sharp pants. "I've got you baby. You're mine Adora. You're safe with me. Cum for me," Catra growled as her rhythm started to falter. 

Adora's head snapped back and her pussy clamped down tight around Catra's dick. The magicat's furry thighs and ab were soaked by Adora's release. "Fuck yes," Catra hissed as her own orgasm hit her. She shot a couple ropes of cum into the blonde before she pulled out and finished herself on Adora's swollen pussy lips, rubbing the erupting tip up and down her slick. She pressed her length against her and watched with hazy eyes as she smeared her cum all over Adora's lower abdomen and inner thighs. 

"Fuck," Catra grunted as she fisted the head of her cock and shifted forwards to flick the left few jets of cum towards Adora's tits. 

Adora sighed and her hands fell from around Catra's back to rub her hips. Catra hummed in contentment and leaned over to lazily kiss Adora as her breathing slowed down. She left a trail of kisses down to Adora's chest and gently licked off her salty cum. Adora sighed again, deeper, and one of her hands tangled in Catra's mane. 

"Try and fall back to sleep babe," Catra purred as she kissed down the omega's defined abs and settled between her legs to clean her up. Adora shivered and lightly scratched Catra behind the ear as she started to gently lick up their combined fluids, her purr reverberating through Adora's thighs. She tasted so fucking good. 

"Love you," Adora slurred out as her fingers stilled on Catra's head. 

"I love you too Adora," Catra murmured in between gentle but precise licks that avoided the omega's clit. She heard Adora start to lightly snore above her but kept up the gentle grooming until she was satisfied.

Carefully the alpha crawled up next to her mate and pulled her to lay across her chest. Adora sighed happily in her sleep and buried her face into the crook of Catra's neck and shoulder. Her body wrapped possessively around the alpha. Catra kissed the omega's temple softly and scratched her back with her claws until Adora was fully settled again. She sighed. "No one's going to ever take you from me again Adora. I'll kill them if they try," the alpha whispered as exhaustion started to claim her. Adora shifted into her and sighed happily in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The midmorning air was crisp when Catra stepped out into the castle courtyard. The guards stationed in the yard all swiftly bowed to her as she strode confidently past them, her own three personal guards keeping close behind. 

All around her, her newly revealed royal crest was bright in the morning sun. It was emblazoned on every guards chest, painted onto every one of the bot soldiers that lined the castle's battlements, and flying on flags high above them all. The crest's design was simple, but perfect. On a field of black was a thick, straight, horizontal line, the same shade of blue as Adora's eyes, with four, jagged, scarlet red claw marks striked diagonally across it. 

The alpha wore a very self satisfied evil smile on her face. Even after the rough early morning they'd had, she knew today was going to be a great day. She could just feel it. 

Adora had been gone when Catra woke up. The blonde had always been an early riser, but on nightmare days she left their bed exceptionally early. She had trouble staying asleep for long. They'd need a nap later. 

Once clear of the courtyard and onlookers, Catra's gait slowed to a leisurely one. The walk to the stables where she knew her mate would be finishing up an early morning ride soon was relatively short, and Catra wanted to collect her thoughts before seeing Adora again. She had...multiple plans in motion already for tonight. 

The last three months had gone fucking swell by all accounts. In the end Catra had decided to bestow the title of King upon herself. Why shouldn't she, she had figured. Adora was her Queen after all, might as well make it a matching pair. 

Not only was the reconstruction of her war ravaged kingdom on track to finish ahead of time, she'd greatly improved the infrastructure as well ahead. She'd been slapping down real roads across her kingdom and enlisting Entrapta, the only princess who she'd allowed to retain her title, to revolutionize their transportation methods. 

Thanks to a slew of generous new social benefit programs, coupled with the gentle intimidation tactic of turning her vast army into her new "law enforcers", and then putting one on every corner across Etheria; her subjects had accepted the alpha as their supreme ruler with only a little amount of blood spilt here and there. Even the dethroned princesses were bending easily to her will. Though Catra had kept a watchful eye on Sparkles in particular. 

She'd also managed to fuck Adora on every square inch of the castle, just as promised. And gods was the fucking _good_. Honestly, the filthy things the sweet omega very eagerly allowed Catra to do to her body wherever and whenever she pleased had thus far met no bounds. That first time three months ago in the field, with a hundred or so onlookers, had just been a taste it seemed. 

Everything was verging on their perfect dream come true. There were only a few stubborn loose ends she had to tie up. That and a murder conspiracy to deal with.

Tonight Catea was throwing an extravagant feast and ball to celebrate her grand success as King, cement her absolute authority, and unveil the newly renamed, Castle Dark Claw's new look. Every important person on Etheria, including the dethroned monarchy had been invited to the mandatory event. She had quite the show planned. 

Catra had set out to redesign the castle literally the first day they'd moved in. She'd had every trace of pastels and glitter, inside and outside, ripped down after a few weeks and replaced with her favored black and reds. She'd dug down deep below the castle to make room for a proper dungeon, and she'd vastly improved the castle's defenses and security system. And lastly she'd sent all of the, frankly, depressing statues and portraits of Sparkle's family to be used as target practice, and replaced them with much grander ones of her and Adora instead. 

Ah Adora. Catra's biggest success thus far. Her omega was deliriously happy these days and it filled Catra with pride to be responsible for it. The alpha king had devoted herself to ensuring that every single want and need of Adora's was met. Both because she was utterly obsessed with the sweet omega, and because Catra felt like she should pay penance for the rest of her life for her own abuse of Adora during the war. 

At first Adora had very sweetly offered to help with Catra's vast new array of responsibilities and duties, but the alpha had not accepted it. She'd said no not because she didn't want Adora's help, after all the omega had proved for three years that she was an indomitable leader. She'd be valuable to have by Catra's side in her war room. No Catra had said no because she knew it wasn't what Adora wanted to do. 

Adora has never wanted to bear the heavy burden of leadership. It had just been thrust upon her forcefully time and time again, until it became who she was. Catra didn't think it had ever been in her nature. No, Adora wanted to live for new experiences, the thrill of discovery, the freedom to spend days or even weeks just enjoying whatever new little passion she'd stumbled upon. 

Catra had seen this a lot when they were kids, and still a few times in their early teen years. The alpha had protected those cherished memories in the back of her heart all this time. A chubby cheeked Adora all wide eyed when Catra had swiped a pack of crayons from some random force captain's loot box because she knew Adora liked to color. A taller Adora's jaw dropping in awe when Catra had revealed their secret lookout to her. A maturing omega barely able to keep from looking at her, a freshly presented alpha in the shower. 

She spoiled her. Anything she showed the slightest interest in, Catra provided. A stable of horses to just ride for funsies? Done, as many as you want, I'll even ride with you whenever you want. A sudden urge to learn how to garden? Not a problem, we'll invite the flower chick over, she's actually not that bad. Adora could have asked for one of the moons and Catra would have blown one out of the damn sky for her. 

Catra had fucking longed for the kind of life where she could give Adora whatever she wanted. Ever since life had beaten that innocent carefree excitement out of the omega. And now Catra had managed to create it through sheer force and ruthlessness. 

Before Catra knew it they were approaching the stables. The thunderous sound of rapidly approaching hooves and Adora's wild laughter made Catra's smile widen. She walked around the stable and watched as Adora raced out of the woods, riding low on her horse, and laughing as her four personal guards struggled to keep up with her. 

Adora had nearly reached the stables when she saw Catra and she immediately headed in her direction. She was riding the massive black horse that Catra had gifted her after the speedy construction of the stables, no one had a clue where Swift Wind had fucked off to. The horse stopped smoothly in front of Catra and the alpha raised a hand up to her mate. "Hey Adora," she purred. 

"Very chivalrous," Adora teased, her face still flushing a soft pink as she slid off of the horse and into Catra's waiting arms. 

"Only for you beautiful," Catra said, wrapping her arms around the blonde and resting her hands on her ass. She gave it a possessive squeeze through the blondes riding pants, pulling the firm cheeks apart when she did it. She also pressed her hips against Adora, pointedly pressing her semi hard dick into her. Adora's flush deepened and she let out an audible moan, her head falling to Catra's shoulder. 

A few feet to their left Catra heard an almost imperceptible scoff, her eyes immediately darted towards the sound. The stable master's assistant had come to collect Adora's horse and handle the unsaddling and grooming. 

He was an alpha,tall and pale, with stocky features. He had the look of a village idiot to Catra. He was attempting to look neutral but Catra could see his eyes were trained to where she was still firmly pressed against Adora. Catra pressed her claws into Adora's ass just hard enough to make her shudder and moan. The omega pressed her face firmly into the crook of Catra's head and shoulder and tightened her arms around the alpha's back. His upper lip twitched and from his chest rumbled a growl so soft it was almost imperceptible to her sensitive ears. Catra clocked thinly veiled disgust and jealousy on his face. Both pissed her off. A lot. Catra revised her immediate plan for the next two hours. They'd stay at the stable.

He glanced up at Catra as he approached and nearly stumbled when she leveled a single eyebrow at him and met his eyes with her own steely ones. Catra's alpha pheromones flooded the area and out of the corner of her eye she watched one of her guards step back slightly. Adora shivered. The man seemed to stutter in place for a moment before immediately bowing. "My King," he said in greeting before standing back up. He was flustered now, Catra had not let up eye contact with him. He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and Catra's dick jerked in her pants. He was a weakling from the smell of him. 

Adora leant her head away from Catra to look over at him. She gave him a quick smile, her body not moving a breath away from Catra's. "Oh hello Peter. After you're finished grooming Rouge, tell the stable master I will need new stirrups tomorrow. The leather is wearing out," the omega said, seemingly oblivious to the awkward moment. Catra's tail drifted up between Adora's legs and stroked against her inner thighs. Adora bit her lip and turned away from the man without another word, just burying her face in Catra's neck again. 

"Yes, my Queen," the alpha said, his voice quivering slightly. His eyes burning a hole in the ground as he quickly led the horse away. He was muttering something. Catra watched him go with narrowed eyes.

Adora pushing her hips pointedly into Catra's made her chuckle and she turned her eyes back to her mate. She dipped her head and kissed Adora's shoulder softly. "Later," Catra purred, grinding her hips up against Adora's for a moment longer before she put some space between them. 

Adora legit pouted. "That's what you've been saying for days," she whined. 

Catra let out a squeak of laughter. "Is someone feeling ignored?"

Adora groaned and leant forwards, butting Catra's head with her own. "Little bit," she mumbled. 

Catra chuckled and pulled the omega back into her arms. "I'm sorry Adora. Big ass parties take a lot of planning, but that's why I'm all yours today," Catra said nipping at the blondes scent gland. 

Adora leant back with a small smile on her face at that. "Really? Don't you have like, stuff to do for tonight?" she asked. 

Catra shook her head. "Nah I'm the King and it's my party. That's what I've got Scorpia, DT, Lonnie, and an army of servants for. I just want to spend today preparing for the celebration with you." Adora's smile got impossibly wide at that. "And I figured I'd start it off with a little surprise for you since you've been so patient this week."

Adora practically started vibrating with delight at that. "Ooh what is it?" she asked.

Catra motioned with her hand and the guard holding a wicker basket stepped forwards. "I figured we could have a little picnic up in the hayloft. I know you like it up there." Catra said as she opened it up, revealing an assortment of bread, cheeses, and fruits. 

Adora looked into the basket and then back at Catra extremely pleased. "You got strawberries?" She asked, already reaching for one. Catra playfully slapped her hand away. 

"I arranged for a guard and two servants to go out before the sun even came up, just to get them for you," Catra said smugly. 

Adora leaned forwards and kissed Catra gently on the cheek. "You're the best," she said softly. 

Catra grinned cheekily. "Just trying to keep my Queen satisfied," she said, puffing out her chest and wiggling her eyebrows at her mate. 

Adora rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well come on and feed me then my King," Adora laughed as she started dragging Catra towards the stables. Catra followed behind happily, tail wagging behind her all the way. 

They entered the stables along with their seven guards and made their way to stairs that led up to the loft. Halfway across the room Catra heard a loud thud and glanced over to see Peter looking nervously at them from Rouge's stall. She grinned at him, fangs glinting dangerously. He rushed to duck and pick up whatever it was he had dropped. 

Catra and Adora settled comfortably into the pile of blankets and pillows Adora left up there, with Adora between Catra's knees leaning back against the alphas body. Catra looped an arm around her midsection and her tail wrapped snug around one of Adora's ankles. Adora reached for the basket and Catra pushed her hand away again. Adora started to protest but shivered when Catra's nails pricked into her stomach. With her other hand Catra plucked up a strawberry and brought it to Adora's lips. She kissed her gently on her temple and started purring. Adora sighed, her body relaxing fully as Catra fed her the strawberry. 

"Good?" Catra whispered into Adora's ear. 

"Perfect," Adora hummed, twisting her head to kiss Catra on the chin. 

Catra began bringing other offerings up to Adora's lips. She was closely watching the way the omega responded to every item, memorizing which ones were her favorite. Adora seemed very content to let Catra keep feeding her, and Catra enjoyed feeding her mate immensely. It made her alpha all stupid proud. 

In between bites they talked softly to each other about a few things, mostly Adora's morning ride and tonight's celebration. Soon the basket was empty and Catra wrapped her now freed arm around her omega. Adora began releasing soft sighs as the alpha pressed gentle kisses to her neck and whispered every sweet thing she could think of into her ear. 

"You're so beautiful and sweet."

"I love you so much."

"I'd do anything you asked of me."

"I'm so lucky you're mine."

"Don't ever leave me. I'd go crazy."

She kept her voice low and steady as she spoke, her claws trailing up and down Adora's sides and hips. Adora's eyes were closed and her smile was so soft and happy.

Catra glanced down into the loft. The guards were still standing at attention, their eyes alert. Peter was beginning to brush out Rouge. Catra could see his lip was still twitching with agitation. Catra waited till she had Adora good and melted into her arms in their little romantic bubble to swing her plan into action. 

Very suddenly she was all over the blonde. She ran her claws across the blonde's upper thigh and pressed the hand firmly between Adora's legs. Her other hand slid up under Adora's shirt and roughly pushed up her bra so Carta could greedily pinch her nipple. She began to suck and bite hard at Adora's neck and pushed her hips forwards to grind against the omega. 

Catra's dick became rock solid over how eagerly Adora's body instantly responded to the sudden onslaught of aggressive touching. If she was thrown off or surprised she didn't show it. Her eyes flew open and she moaned loudly, her neck arched immediately to give Catra more skin to suck and bite at. Her thighs widened and she pushed her chest forwards into her alphas hand. She ground her hips back into Carta and groaned.

Catra growled into her ear and flooded the loft with her pheromones, her fingers twisted and pulled at Adora's nipple so hard she jerked in Catra's arms and began to pant. Catra glanced down into the stable again. The guards were still standing alert in position, used to this kind of thing by now, but Peter had stopped grooming Rogue mid brush and had his eyes tightly shut. 

Catra flattened her tongue against Adora's exposed shoulder and began licking the omega's neck with firm, long strokes. Her rough tongue left the right side of Adora's neck red, and inflamed after just a few strokes. The omega keaned loudly and her heels dug into the floor, trying to push herself back against Catra's cock.

Catra chuckled darkly. Her fingers made quick work of Adora's zipper and the buttons on her pants, and then she was forcefully pushing the omega out of her lap and onto her knees facing away from her. Adora's pants and underwear were pushed down to her knees and then Catra was ripping her shirt off as well, tossing it indiscriminately over her shoulder. 

Catra pulled off her own shirt and tossed it away too. The alpha put a hand flat against Adora's back, in between her shoulder blades and shoved her down on all fours. Adora's hips snapped back and she let out a needy whine. Catra chuckled and unhooked her belt. "Fuck you're always just hungry to take my cock aren't you?" Catra asked, panting as she pulled her hard cock out of her pants. 

"Yesss," Adora moaned, her hips thrusting back shamelessly. 

Catra grabbed her dick at her knot and slapped Adora's ass with the tapered head. She inched forwards and smeared her gathered pre-cum in between the omega's ass cheeks. Catra pressed the head of her cock in between the blonde's cheeks and pushed it firmly up against Adora's tight asshole. 

"Nnngh oh gods," Adora whimpered as her body jolted forwards.

Catra draped herself over Adora, her dick swaying between the omegas spread legs and rubbing against her inner thighs. Adora was dripping on her. Catra's right hand ran along the column of Adora's throat before she retracted her claws and shoved three fingers into the omega's mouth. Adora's tongue immediately swirled around the digits and she moaned. Catra pulled the fingers out of Adora's mouth and pressed them between her ass cheeks, spreading around Adora's spit and her own precum before she began pressing her index finger against the tight ring of muscles underneath it. Adora made a guttural noise from deep in her stomach when Catra pressed past the tight ring and her index finger sank an inch into Adora's asshole. 

"Fuck," Catra groaned as she slowly began stroking her finger in and out of her mate, massaging the contracted muscles of her ass. She was so fucking tight. Adora was shaking underneath her and the blonde's face was bright red, her bottom jaw hanging loosely as Catra began fucking her ass with the finger. "Look at you," Catra growled into her ear. "Who would have thought that sweet, sweet Adora could be so filthy? Do you even care that there are eight other alphas in here?" She asked thrusting particularly hard with her finger before she started to work a second one into the blonde. 

"Oh gods," Adora choked out, her eyes slamming shut and her head falling forwards to the ground. 

Catra pushed in and out with the two fingers, her pace quickening with every thrust. Every time she pressed in deep to the knuckles, Adora's body jerked. Her breaths were coming out in harsh pants against the floor. 

Catra moved backwards, dragging her fangs down Adora's back as she went. She settled on her knees behind the omega and spread her ass cheeks as far as she could with her hands. The ring of muscles was loosened now, gaping slightly and bright red. Catra leaned forwards and flattened her tongue against Adora's anus. She licked a firm stripe the entire length of the omegas ass crack before she started to push the rough tip of her tongue into her. Adora jolted backwards and one of her fists slammed against the floor as Catra began to fully tongue her asshole. Her hips jerked and swayed against Catra's face. 

Catra began thrusting her long tongue into the omega's ass, forcing the hole to stretch around her. Catra pushed three fingers into the blondes soaked pussy and began to fuck her hard with them as she ate out her ass enthusiastically. 

Adora was absolutely roiling at the double assault to her senses. Her fingers were tightly clutching the blankets underneath them, balling the fabric up as she let out little grunts and whimpers. 

When Catra felt like she could at least get the first couple of inches of her cock into the blonde's ass she grasped her hips demandingly, forcing the blonde to roll over on her back. Adora's hands were covering her face and she was trembling as Catra pushed a pillow under her hips and jerked Adora's body closer to her own. Catra jerked herself off as she lined the tapered head of her cock up with her omegas asshole and started pressing into her. The delicious tightness of Adora's clenching hole around her cock made Catra see the fucking stars books talked about.

She pushed in as far as she could go, a few inches at best, before it was too tight. Adora's mouth had gone slack now and her eyes were starting to glaze over as Catra started to roll her hips and shallowly thrust into the omega. Catra put a clawed hand right above Adora's pussy and started to rub tight circles around her clit. Adora's body curled forwards and Catra sank a few more inches into her asshole. "I'm going to fucking pound your ass," Catra grunted as her thrusts grew pointed and sharp, forcing the omega's anus to stretch and accomidate her. 

Fat tears started to roll down Adora's cheeks and Catra leant over her to lick them off her face, her tongue pressing obscenely against the heated skin. The angle caused her to sink in further, her cock now buried five inches into Adora. "Fuck your ass is so tight," Catra grunted, biting her own buttom lip. Adora's lips were quivering and Catra put more and more pressure on her asshole. "It fucking hurts doesn't it babe?" Catra cooed out raspily, her smile wide and smug. Adora whimpered and her head nodded frantically. "I know it does. You're being so good and taking it though. You're so perfect Adora," she panted out. 

Adora moaned loudly at the praise and her asshole relaxed more around Catra, allowing her to push in deeper. Catra's head fell forwards and thumped against the floor next to Adora's. She wrapped her hands around her mate's thighs and roughly pushed them forwards, bending Adora's body at the waist.

Catra's cock started to sink deeper as she started to really fuck the queen's ass. Every time she thrusted in, Adora let out a choked grunt. Her hands scrambled around Catra's back, tight around her body. Catra felt drunk as her dick started to glide in and out of Adora easier, the blonde's ass stretched to the limit with Catra sunk seven inches into her bowels. 

"Fuck...you're such a dirty slut for me," Catra gasped into Adora's neck as her knot started to swell. Adora's head jerked to the side and blunt fingernails dug into Catra's shoulder blades. "You'd let me do anything to you to make me happy. Wouldn't you? Say it, " Catra demanded, roughly nipping at Adora's ear as she rocked into her body. Her cock was throbbing in Adora's ass and the thick fur above her dick was coated with the omegas slick as she ground against her. 

Adora choked around her answer, clearly having trouble getting anything out besides grunts and moans. "Say it," Catra demanded again, one hand wrapping tightly around Adora's neck and squeezing as her thrusts became rougher. 

The omega's eyes flew open wide as her air supply was squeezed shut. "Any- anything yes," Adora sobbed out loudly against Catra's shoulder. Catra pulsed the hand around Adora's neck in time with her thrusts, her claws digging pin pricks into the flushed skin. 

Catra felt fucking incredible. Her stomach burned pleasurably as she started pounding into her omega's tight asshole. Adora's eyes were completely glassed over, feral grunts and sobs being ripped out of her body as Catra used it roughly. 

Catra's cock was pushing all the way into Adora now, her knot slapping against the stretched ring of muscles squeezing Catra. The barbs on the head of her dick dragged against her bowels. Catra rose up onto her hands and hovered above her mate, her drool dripping down onto Adora's face and neck as her tongue lulled out of her mouth and she started to pant and laughed deliriously at how fucking good this felt for her. Catra's abs burned as her orgasm began to near. She was hammering in and out of the blonde now easily, the omegas asshole stretched out wide as Catra attempted to rearrange her fucking guts. 

The blonde was absolutely in a trance, her wide blown out eyes were unfocused and glassy, and her face was completely slack and covered in tears. Catra began licking Adora's face all over, her rough tongue greedily lapping up the salty liquid. Adora's fingers cut into Catra's back hard enough to leave bruises. The sounds echoing around them were absolutely obscene, Catra's knot slapping against Adora's asshole and a wet lewd squelching sound as Catra's thrusts became longer and harder. 

The King's stomach started to knot up and her world centered sharply around the euphoric feeling of reaching her peak. Catra started to cum deep in Adora's bowels, painting her insides with so much cum it was squirting out around the base of Catra's dick and coating her knot. "Fuck. Oh fuck yes Adora- ahh nngh fuck, take it up your ass like a good bitch," Catra laughed, her blue and yellow eyes nearly crazed, as she slammed forwards several times, each time depositing anther stream of her cum into the omega. 

Adora was howling now, her body uncontrollably pitching and rocking under Catra. She was making gutteral sounds from deep in her chest. Catra pulled her dick out of the blonde's gaping asshole and began roughly jerking herself off, her last several jets of cum splashing against Adora's pussy and abdomen. The alphas hand pressed between Adora's legs and she began roughly circling the blondes clit in tight, firm circles. Her other hand moved to Adora's abs and she messily spread her thick sticky seed all across the omegas stomach. Adora's orgasm came almost immediately and violently. From her clit, Catra could feel her pussy clenching around nothing as she shook apart, screaming in pleasure. 

Catra collapsed on top of Adora, her fangs immediately finding their spot on Adora's neck and sinking into the flesh. Blood bubbled into her mouth and Adora's head snapped forwards, her own extended teeth digging into Catra's neck and pressing through her sweaty fur to sink into her skin. Catra sucked hard, growling like a feral animal as she savored the metallic taste of Adora's blood. Adora was doing the same thing at her neck.

Several minutes passed locked onto one another like that as their breathing started to calm down. Catra's hands tenderly stroked every inch of Adora they could reach, massaging the tensed muscles and clammy skin. Adora's teeth slipped from Catra's neck and she nuzzled her shoulder as her body began to relax. Catra released her own mating hold and lapped at the blood welling up from her fang marks. She admired the bite as she rubbed soft gentle circles into Adora's side. The alpha began pressing light affectionate kisses to Adora's face, a proud rumble releasing from her chest over how thoroughly wrecked her mate looked. 

The blonde's eyelids were heavy and she sighed as Catra peppered her face and neck with sweet, gentle kisses. "You're so beautiful. Such a good girl for me. I can't get enough of how good you are. How you let me use your body," Catra said, her voice raspy and thick with a sudden intense rush of emotions. Catra cupped Adora's cheek and bid her to make eye contact. "I love you. I'm fucking obsessed with you Adora," she growled out before roughly kissing her, her claws possessively raking across Adora's body and leaving raised red scratches all over her. 

Adora submissively let Catra lick the inside of her mouth out, moaning and sighing under her weight. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Catra. 

The couple stayed tangled together for several minutes as Catra thoroughly claimed the omegas mouth, growling and whispering possessive, obsessed words against her lips until the intense emotions Catra was feeling began to fade. Adora sighed and began lazily raking her fingernails up and turn Catra's furry back, making little nonsense patterns against her that made the alpha shiver. 

"I love you," Adora mumbled, her voice sleepy as she pressed a kiss to Catra's jaw line and her blue eyes fluttered close. Her breathing was deep and relaxed. 

"I love you too," Catra chuckled as she detangled Adora's arms from around herself and straightened up on her knees. The muscles stretching in her back were satisfying as fuck and Catra scratched the soaked fur above her cock as she yawned, fangs fully on display, she had some of Adora's blood on her chin still. Catra took a deep relaxed breath and stared down at her worked over omega. Her chest and neck were dotted with deep purple bruises and her flushed skin was starting to pale. Catra's cum was drying all over her stomach. "I'm gonna go tell the guards to fetch a skiff and then we're going back to the castle to relax in a hot tub together and take a nap," Catra purred as she stood up and pulled her pants back up, not bothering to fully cinch them. 

Adora smiled dreamily and nodded in response, pulling a blanket over herself and sighing. Catra looked down at Adora's still loose asshole and smiled at the cum leaking out of her. Above it Adora's pussy was still fluttering around nothing. 

Adora had probably been aching for Catra's knot. Catra had been purposeful in her fucking today. She'd thus been pretty religious about only cumming inside of Adora's pussy for the last three month, eager to knock the omega up. She knew that Adora wouldn't show right away, and she could already be pregnant with a litter for all they knew, but Catra was becoming a little desperate now. 

Adora had explained that her heat three months ago had been her first one in years, her body too stressed and rundown during the war to expend precious energy on the process. Catra figured that last cycle hadn't been successful probably because of how weak Adora had been during it. Catra had been diligently making sure Adora's health recovered over the last three months, but she'd yet to go into heat again. Catra knew that Adora felt like she was falling no matter what Catra said. She had to fix it.

Catra was hoping to force her heat out today. The alpha had nearly forgotten about it that morning, so hazy from sleep. She'd purposefully withheld her knot for several days and cut down their sex dramatically all together, feigning work busyness. Today Catra planned to fuck Adora, several times before the party, but never give her the knot or cum in her pussy like Adora's omega naturally craved and had gotten very used to by now. 

Hopefully by the time Catra's other plans wrapped up tonight Adora would be so desperate, her heat would be triggered. Catra also knew her concurrent plans for the evening would help this problem as well. If Catra was really lucky it would trigger her rut in response. She wanted a big ending to the night.

Catra glanced down one more time at her now dozing omega, pushing out a cloud of her pheromones, before heading over to the stairs. Catra's hips swayed with the utter confidence befitting a king as she made her way back down onto the stable floor. 

Their guards were still standing in their places but all of them had hard ons and Catra was sure two of them were about to enter rut. She singled the two nervous looking guards out and told them to bring around a skiff. "The Queen's gonna need an hour or so before she can walk right," she chuckled smugly. The guards quickly rushed out of the stable. 

Catra glanced up at the loft before she started scanning the stable for the eighth witness to what had just happened up there. Peter had seemingly slipped out while they'd been fucking. Thumbs hooked in her pants, Catra stood by Rogue's stall and searched out his stink with her sensitive nose. He'd gone out to the side yard where they washed the horses off. 

Catra's tail playfully swayed behind her and her lips curled up cruelly. She didn't really see the man as any type of threat whatsoever. Clearly from his behavior he either just found their sexual appetites offensive to his simple villager values or the alpha wanted to try out the moves on her omega himself. 

Either way she was certain that Adora would crush the weak alpha like a leaf if he ever tried anything, she was dismissive of other alphas at best. But Catra felt powerful and cocky as fuck today between the planned self-aggrandizing celebration of her accomplishments and the shit she had working behind the scenes. She searched him out with the energy of a predator playing with it's prey instead of eating it. She just wanted to fuck with him for a few minutes for the fun of it while she waited on the skiff, as a fun treat for herself. 

She'd also learned a very important lesson recently. The slightest hint of disrespect towards her or Adora needed to be dealt with immediately and with full force. Otherwise the problem would grow.

Catra walked outside and spotted Peter immediately. He was sitting on a small stool next to a bucket of soapy water, cleaning a pile of metal tack pieces with a rag. He was sneering petulantly down at the bit in his hands and muttering under his breath. He'd frozen still, mid swipe, when Catra sauntered out. 

She walked over to him, her chest puffed up and leaned against the railing he was setting beside. She stared down at him and he swallowed hard before looking up at her. "My King?" He asked, his face ashen. 

"How long have you been in my employ Peter," Catra asked conversationally, her claws scraping slightly against the wooden railing beneath her fingers. 

"T-two months, since, since the stable opened," he stammered out. 

Catra nodded. "And where do you come from?" 

"Kinsly village my King," he answered, seeming to calm down just a bit at Catra's casual demeanor. 

"Hmm never heard of it," she hummed, feigning actual interest in whatever shithole he'd crawled out of. 

"It's very small," he relied quietly, looking back down at the bit in his hands. 

Catra stepped in front of him and stood firm and tall, towering over the sitting alpha. "Do you enjoy working here Peter?" She asked, her tone darkening a bit. 

Peter tensed again but nodded quickly, his eyes still cast downwards. "Yes m' lord very much. I've been able to send money back home now and save for my own horse."

Catra chuckled and put her hands on her hips, arching her back slightly and stretching. Her hands settled on her belt and she undid it with a sigh. Peter's eyes shot up and his brows rose nearly to his hairline, he was frozen rock solid now and his heartbeat was pounding in his chest. 

He gulped audibly and sweat pooled on his brow when Catra pulled her dick out of her pants. It still had smears of her cum and Adora's slick on it. Catra pointed her long flaccid dick at his soapy bucket of water and locked his eyes with a cold, cruel stare. 

She started pissing into the bucket when she spoke. "If you enjoy the work I've very graciously bestowed upon you, you'd be wise to show that appreciation by keeping your face and tone and even your thoughts, nothing but deeply respectful when in my or my mate's presence. Otherwise you'll find yourself unemployable and back in your fucking village Peter," Catra ground out, her tone sadistic and dangerous. Her dick jumped and the strong stream of urine paused for a heartbeat when Peter whined in his throat and cowered submissively. 

"Yes my king. Of course," Peter said, his voice shaking with fear. His eyes were wide and kept darting from her eyes to her cock. 

Catra sighed as she relieved herself. "I'm extremely protective of Adora. She deserves to be taken care of and kept safe. I didn't do it before when I should have. I'd probably kill anyone who even disrespected her now, let alone foolishly tried to sway her loyalty from me. Keep that in your mind," she warned darkly. 

"Yes my King. I will my King," he stammered out, nearly panicked now. 

The bucket was overflowing as Catra's stream started to dry up. The dirty water was soaking into Peter's shoes. Catra shook herself off, chuckling when several drops landed on Peter, he whined audibly. From inside the stable she heard Adora's voice calling out her name. "Coming babe," Catra called back cheerily as she tucked her cock back into her pants and closed them up. She left Peter shaking like an earthquake on his stool before heading back in the stables to collect her mate, a cheery pep to her stride.


	3. Chapter 3

Catra steered the skiff right up to the grand entrance of the castle, their guards were running behind them, winded by the impromptu sprint. Catra parked in front of the staircase and hopped off, turning immediately to put her hands on Adora's hips and help her step down. The omega winced and Catra chuckled. "Ass," Adora scoffed playfully as she shoved Catra a bit. 

"Yeah I know it hurts. I was there," Catra said, smirking and wrapping her arms around Adora to kiss her cheek. Adora giggled. 

Suddenly Double Trouble's voice came from behind them and Catra turned to watch her Right Hand sauntering down the staircase. "Glad to see the honeymoon phase is still going strong for Etheria's esteemed rulers," they said as they stepped down next to the royal couple. 

Catra laughed and stepped behind Adora, putting her chin on the omega's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her. "You know it," she said smugly, squeezing her mate's tits. Adora laughed and her temple rested against Catra's. Double Trouble's smile was filled with sharp teeth as they greedily watched the display. 

"How are tonight's preparations coming along?" Catra asked, sliding her hands down to Adora's hips and surrounding them. The omega hummed and covered Catra's hands with her own.

Double Trouble clapped their hands together. "Swimmingly of course. Lonjie is going over the security plans, Scorpia's got a reserve squad setting up tents for the peasants, Entrapta is almost finished hooking up her equipment, and I'm on my way to pick up my dress suit right now. It's marvelous of course," they said. 

Catra watched as a group of servants carrying large boxes tried to make themselves smaller as they scooted around the three to climb the stairs. She chuckled at their frustrated faces before looking back at DT. "And the pest problem?" She asked as she started to sway her and Adora's bodies side to side. 

DT smiled darkly "Their means of entrance were just as you suspected my king," they said, eyeing the struggling servants and smirking. 

Catra smiled sadistically. "Good, we can take care of that rat tonight too then." Adora tilted her head back onto Catra's shoulder and began playing with her claws, running the pads of her fingertips over the razor sharp edges. "Are we boring you my love?" Catra chuckled. 

Adora pouted. "You said we were going to go take a bath and nap. I'm in bath and nap mode now. Besides I know everything is going to work out how you planned it. You're very good like that," the blonde said cheekily, grinding her hips back into Catra and making her growl.

Double Trouble smiled endearingly at them. "I believe that's my que to leave you two to it."

Catra laughed. "My duties are never ending."

"Sure sure, go take care of your duties," the mimic said, making air quotes. "I shall see you tonight for the big show," they said before sauntering confidently through the courtyard. Catra chuckled at the servants darting to get out of her Right Hand's way. 

The couple turned to the grand staircase and Adora grimaced, shifting uncomfortably before looking at Catra with a pout. Catra rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Alright hop on," the alpha said, turning her back to Adora and bending her knees a bit. 

Adora jumped on to Catra's back and wrapped her arms and legs around the alpha. "It's your fault," the blonde hummed in Catra's ear as the she started carrying her up the stairs. 

Catra shrugged. "If carrying my queen around is the price I have to pay for getting to rail her in the ass whenever I want to then sign me up," the alpha laughed. Next to them Catra heard a few scandalized gasps and laughed louder. Adora giggled in her ear.

They swept quickly through the castle hand in hand, parting the now frantic sea of servants darting all around them as they went. When they got to their chambers, Catra stripped before heading to their massive bathroom to ready the tub. 

Catra sat on the edge of the giant bathing tub, her eyes fixated on the steaming water. She'd never been a fan of bathing in the Horde, hating how it dried out her fur and made her skin itch, but Brightmoon bathing products were a far cry from the Horde's. Her and Adora now spent hours wrapped up together in the tub just relaxing. 

Strong arms wrapped around Catra's shoulders and she smiled fondly when Adora's chin rested on top of her head. "It smells great," Adora hummed as she began gently scratching the fur at Catra's collarbones. 

"Hmm I put in that pink stuff you like so much," Cara hummed before leaning over to turn off the faucet. The alpha stood up and carefully stepped into the deep, hot water, her tail swaying behind her gently as she pulled Adora in with her and then down into water. Catra leant against the back of the tub and Adora settled between her legs, curled up and leaning heavily against Catra's chest. Catra groaned loudly, her muscles relaxing as she wrapped her arms around Adora and held her tightly against her body.

The couple relaxed silently in the fragrant water for a long time. Just curled up in each other's arms as the heat from the bath loosened their muscles that were still always tense and sore from a lifetime of fighting. 

Adora had taken one of Catra's hands and was playing with her fingers, pressing down on the pads and making Catra's claws fully extend. But then Adora shifted, nuzzling deeper into Catra's neck. "I'll never get over how nice this feels," Adora hummed softly. 

"Gods I feel that. It sure as fuck beats ice cold group showers with like straight up lye for soap," Catra chuckled as she started massaging the firm muscles of Adora's back. 

Adora giggled softly against Catra's neck. "I meant being on your arms like this you lush," she said and then sighed. "I used to think it would only happen in my dreams, especially after I left for the rebellion. I was afraid you'd hate me forever."

Catra's arms tightened around Adora at the mention of the event. Her tail wrapped around her waist. "I never hated you Adora. I couldn't even if I'd'v wanted to. I just wanted you back by my side where you belonged."

Adora sighed softly. "I'm so sorry I ever left you Catra. I was stupid."

The hint of sadness in her omega's voice made Catra feel something fiercely protective in her chest. "No you weren't, you were just doing what you thought was right," she growled out. "I was stupid. I should have either gone with you and kept you safe or convinced you we didn't need either side then."

Adora's lips kissed the mark she'd left on Catra's neck earlier. "I missed you."

Catra kissed Adora's hairline and her hand drifted down through the water to start gently rubbing the blonde's hip. "I missed you too."

Adora leant back a little to look up at her. "I'm so proud of you Catra. You've done so much in the last three months to bring peace to Etheria."

Catra smiled widely at the praise, her ego inflating with pride. "Yeah, well I couldn't do any of it without you." It was true. Catra would have still conquered Etheria regardless, but she would have just burned the world down and left it at that, no mind to rebuilding it afterwards. 

Adora's lips curled into a cheeky smile. "You like me. That's so embarrassing for you," she teased, her fingers digging into Catra's sides and tickling her. 

Catra squeaked when she laughed and the water sloshed around them as she tried to bat away Adora's hands. "Quit it you idiot. I'm the King you can't tickle me!"

Adora laughed but her hands gave up their assault and she cuddled back into Catra's arms, her forehead pressing against the alphas neck. She hummed when Catra wrapped her arms back around her and started rubbing her hip again. 

The two talked quietly for a while afterwards, Adora asking questions about the reconstruction. The omega was more than happy to not have any of the responsibility of ruling on her shoulders, but she still wanted to hear about the work Catra was doing. The alpha king told Adora about every move she made in their kingdom. 

Catra was explaining the mandatory public schools she was planning to start up soon. She couldn't run a successful economy with a populace composed of fifty percent former soldiers and fifty percent farmers. She needed educated citizens to build up her kingdom. She could also control what the upcoming generations were taught about the history of the war. She was aware that some people were already painting the dethroned former monarchy, and She-ra, as damn folk heroes practically. 

Before the water chilled the couple actually washed their bodies with the expensive soaps specially crafted for the royals. Afterwards Catra took great care in drying off their bodies, her furr just slightly damn when they crawled into their massive bed for a nap. It felt good in the midday warmth. 

Catra pushed Adora to lay down on her back and leaned over her body. Her lips pressed against the omegas mating glands and she drug a fang over it. Adora moaned and Catra smiled as her omega pheromones hit her nose. They already smelled sharper than they had this morning. 

Catra's hand roamed over Adora's naked chest and started to gently rub one of her nipples. The omega breathed out a deep sigh and her forehead turned against Catra's. "You're so beautiful," Catra murmured as her hand drifted to the ignored nipple and teased it until it was hard too. 

The alpha propped herself up and leaned over Adora, mouth closing over the hard nipple and tongue gently massaging it as she suckled. Adora moaned softly and her hand tangled into the thick fur at the base of Catra's spine. The touch to such a sensitive area made Catra's dick start to harden against her thigh. 

Catra took her time, gently sucking and licking at Adora's chest until both her nipples were hard as rocks and breathy moans and whimpers were coming out of Adora constantly. The hand resting on Adora's abs had been gently scratching the firm muscles, but now the alpha fully retracted her claws and slowly ran her fingers through the blonde's slick. Adora shivered and whined needily in the back of her throat, her fingers tightened in Catra's fur. 

"Shh, be a good girl and let me enjoy myself," Catra warned, nipping at Adora's chin as she started to gently stroke her fingers across her omega's clit. Adora whined again but her hand relaxed on Catra's back. 

Catra shifted to cover more of Adora's body with her own. Her dick was half hard now, lazily resting against Adora's hip. Catra kept her touch to Adora's clit purposefully too gentle, relishing in the way she whined softly in the back of her throat. She wasn't even trying to get her off, just trying to make her feel like she was dying a little bit instead. Catra rested her head on the blonde's chest and listened to her strong heartbeat, feeling so relaxed as she continued her feather light touching. 

She stoked Adora just like that for a very long time. Occasionally Catra would softly kiss her omega's face or neck, but mostly she just laid back and enjoyed the hypnotic feeling of her slick coated fingers stroking Adora's clit over and over again. Adora's hips were rocking slightly. She was obviously fighting the urge to press her clit against Catra's fingers and get the relief she needed. 

"Stop moving your hips Adora," Catra whispered. Her tone was gentle, loving, but the command was still there. Adora bit her lip but stilled. "Good girl," the alpha said, before kissing Adora almost chastely on the lips. Catra shifted further down the bed and rested her head on the omega's abs, face turned to where her fingers were pressed against the blonde. Adora's muscles were clenched tight under her cheek, and her legs were trembling. 

Catra inhaled as deep as she could, and started to purr. The familiar aroma of Adora's soaked cunt filled up her chest and made her brain feel like it was on fire. Her mouth started to water and she began licking the skin at Adora's v line. Her pupils were completely blown, fixated on Adora's engorged clit and the very tips of her own fingers. "Oh gods," Adora whimpered from behind her when she felt Catra blow gently between her legs. 

Catra sat up and twisted over Adora's body before laying back down, fully facing away from her and twisted at the hip. Her right arm was folded, resting on Adora's right hip, the fingers returning to the gentle stroking. Her left arm drifted down to her hard cock and she began lazily jerking herself off as her chin rested on Adora's lower ab and her eyes went back to just watching herself edge the omega. She was just inches away from her pussy now. 

Catra fisted the tapered head of her cock and slowly began dragging her thumb up and down the ridges there. She huffed out a breath at the sensation and Adora let out a choked gasp as the hot air hit her clit. 

"Keep being my good girl," Catra murmured, eyes watching as Adora's legs trembled. Catra knew Adora wanted to close them around her fingers so bad. The blonde's pheromones were off the charts desperate, Catra felt slightly dizzy. 

Catra was so zoned out, her concentration narrowed to a pinpoint between Adora's legs. She felt hypnotized. Her pussy was absolutely soaking wet and swollen red. She smelled so fucking good. Catra leaned forwards a bit, until her mouth was hovering above the omega's pussy, facing it upside down. The alpha began blowing pointedly against Adora's clit. The omega sobbed and Catra watched as her toes curled and her dense calf muscles tensed. Catra fully leaned in now and pressed a soft kiss to Adora's clit. "You're such a good girl Adora," she said, lips moving against Adora's pussy. Her eyes were closed in reverence and she began rubbing the palm of her hand over the slit at the tip of her cock. 

Adora's body jerked under her and the blonde's left hand reached down and grasped Catra's hip. "Please," Adora cried out. 

Catra smiled against Adora's clit and wrapped her tail around Adora's wrist. She started to gently lap just the tip of her tongue against the omega, no firmer than her fingers had been, but her breath was hot against Adora now. 

Catra savored Adora's taste, occasionally allowing her long tongue to dip into the omega's folds and get coated in slick. The alpha king's knot was starting to inflate and her hand traveled down to it, pulsing repeatedly around the thick swell. 

Adora's body was quaking under Catra's weight and she could hear the blonde crying into the hand not gripping onto Catra's hip for dear life. Catra's pur intensified to a deep rumble now. "Almost baby. You're being so good. You're mine aren't you? I can do what I want with you? You know I'll always keep you safe." Catra's voice was dripping with love and adoration when she spoke, her words coming out in between her gentle licks. 

She dug her claws into Adora's inner thigh just light enough to make the omega cry out. "Yes...uhhn yes!" 

"Fuck I love you so much," Catra growled. She squeezed her knot tightly now, keeping the pressure on it. Adora's choked sobs and pleas were so loud now. She sounded so fucking desperate, it filled Catra up with with a powerful invincible energy. Her purr turned to a deep rumbling growl. 

The alpha sped up her licks fast, going from barely there gentleness to full on dragging the entire length of her rough tongue over Adora's clit. Her own hips started to jerk back and forth, precum dripping out of her onto their sheets. She didn't let up the firm pressure on her knot, tightening it instead. 

Adora was letting out absolute wails as Catra's long tongue battered her clit roughly, and her claws dug into her inner thigh. Catra began dragging her teeth over Adora's clit and bit down on it, her claws broke through the skin on Adora's legs just enough to make her bleed a little. The omega's grasp on Catra's hip became bruising when her orgasm slammed into her. Catra's mouth was flooded with slick. The alpha groaned and her eyes rolled back into head head at the sound of her name being screamed by Adora. 

Catra scrambled swiftly to get between the omega's legs. She jerked Adora's thighs over her shoulder and slammed her long tongue as deep as she could into her mate. Adora fucking cried out and her hands immidiately dug into Catra's mane and grasped it tightly. 

Catra's hips jerked against the mattress, her cock trapped between her own furry abdomen and their silky sheets. The alpha violently thrust her tongue in and out of Adora's cunt, fangs piercing tiny nicks into her pussy lips. Catra felt like a madwoman, desperately trying to run her tongue over every fold and crook inside of her mate. 

Adora's body was jerking wildly now, her legs tight around Catra's head, and when she came again it was with a deep, guttural moan. Catra was gasping for air against her mate's sex. Her cock felt like it was going to explode. She heaved herself up on her knees and began roughly jerking herself off. 

Adora saw this and her eyes went big, her hips jerked off the bed towards Catra, just begging to be fucked. Catra almost slammed into Adora so she could just breed her to her heart's content, but she snarled and pushed past her raging alpha. Instead Catra clamored up Adora's body until she was straddling her upper chest, Adora's arms pinned at her sides. 

Catra leaned against their headboard with one hand and fisted her cock with her free one. She squeezed the knot and took several deep breaths. She had to calm down enough to where she didn't feel like she'd break Adora's neck when she started fucking her throat. 

Adora was looking up at her cock hungrily, her bottom jaw already dropped, waiting for Catra to move. Catra chuckled darkly at her and shifted forwards a couple of inches. She grabbed her heavy cock at the base and slapped down her entire length across Adora's face. She started slowly rocking her hips back and forth, her cock gliding along Adora's delicate features. "Fuck," Catra groaned as Adora began to tongue the swollen knot resting on her lips. 

Catra's frantic heartbeat from before started to slow as she watched herself slowly rub her erection all over Adora's face, taking great joy in smearing her precum across her forehead and cheeks. The omega's blonde hair was splayed out across their black sheets, and her cheeks were flushed. Adora's big blue eyes were staring up at Catra filled with adoration, and the magicat sighed. "You're so beautiful Adora," she murmured, punctuating the word beautiful by slapping her cock against the omega's face three times. Adora's entire face and neck flushed and Catra laughed, tossing her head back. "Really that's what makes you blush?" She teased as she backed up a bit and started rubbing the barbed tip of her cock along the blonde's lips. 

"Shut up," Adora grumbled, pouting slightly. 

Catra chuckled. "No you shut up...beautiful," she purred before she pushed the first couple of inches of her cock into Adora's mouth. "Keep if soft," she ordered "I wanna drag it out." 

Adora moaned softly around the head of Catra's cock and she began to lightly suckle the barbed head, just giving Catra a hint of pressure. Her tongue slowly licked going up the tip in the opposite direction of her barbs. Catra shivered and let out a soft grunt. "Fuck...yeah just like that Adora. Good," she rasped out, her hips starting to gently rock back and forth now. 

Adora hummed around her dick and the vibrations made Catra's fucking brain tingle. Her tail swayed behind her, brushing back and forth across Adora's naked body. Catra reached down with one hand and raked her claws through Adora's hair. She began to gently scratch the omega's scalp. Adora groaned, her eyes fluttering shut. The blonde's cheeks hollowed out and the pressure around the head of her cock increased just enough to make the alpha's abs clench. "Fucking hell," Catra groaned, her fingers fisting in Adora's hair roughly, "how are you so good at that?"

Adora let out sound somewhere between a moan and a self satisfied hum and Catra felt the vibrations directly in her gut. The alpha breath started to become laboured, and her knot was throbbing after being on the brink of orgasm for nearly an hour. 

Catra's hand moved to the side of Adora's neck, palm against her pulse, and she pressed her thumb directly under her bottom jaw. Her claw pricked into her chin. Adora's eyes immediately opened wide, her pupils dilating as the alpha pushed her head back until she had it in the position she wanted it in. 

Her normally bright blue eyes were darker than Catra had ever seen them, and for just a moment they seemed to swirl unnaturally. Catra noted it mentally but was already shuffling forwards on her knees until her cock was lined up perfectly with Adora's mouth.

Catra wasted no time plunging her cock down Adora's throat, her mind now singularly focused on getting off. Adora stuttered and her face turned beet red when the tip of Catra's cock slammed into the back. "Fuck yes," Catra hissed, grinding her hips down roughly and savoring the feeling of Adora gagging on her. 

Catra raised up long enough to let Adora suck in a few desperate breaths before pushing back in as far as she could force herself and grinding down again. Both of her claws fisted in Adora's hair and she bowed over the omega until the thick patch of fur above her dick pressing up against the blondes forehead. Adora's breath was hot against her stomach, coming out in short, quick bursts. 

Catra kept herself buried in Adora's throat for a moment longer than usual. She savored the small panicked gags from Adora and the feeling of her throat muscles constricting around her sensitive barbed tip. When she finally pulled out Adora gasped for air. 

"Scooch down the bed," Catra ordered. Her abdomen was aching from trying to keep herself upright. Adora was slow to move, still sucking in harsh breaths and Catra shimmied down her body so she could forcefully pull the omega further away from the headboard. 

As soon as she was satisfied, the alpha was clamoring back into position and shoving her cock past swollen lips. "Fucking take it," she growled, her face screwed up in pleasure. The alpha fell forwards on her elbows until she was on all fours above the omega, the blonde's face now buried in her furry abdomen. She began to fuck Adora's throat in earnest, with sharp quick thrusts that made Adora grunt and sputter every time. 

Catra's set a demanding pace, practically rutting into her omega's throat. She was already so close to cumming and the harsh choking sounds coming from Adora made her knot throb angrily. But she wanted to memorize this, the feeling of Adora submitting to her, like this. She roughly fucked the blonde's throat for as long as she could before her abdominal muscles started to contract and burn.

She only had a seconds notice before she felt her orgasm start to crest and she shot up back on to her knees, cum starting to explode out of her dick before she'd even pulled all the way out of Adora's mouth. Adora's face was bright red and her cheeks were soaked in tears. Catra groaned as she fisted her dick and started squirting thick jets of cum all over the omega's wrecked face. 

Adora panted and moaned between her knees as Catra painted her face. "Fuck you look like such a dirty slut right now," Catra groaned as she forced the head of her cock back into Adora's mouth and filled it with her cum until it was streaming down Adora's cheeks. 

After she was thoroughly spent, the alpha rolled off her mate and fell on the bed, gasping for air as the aftershocks of her orgasm made her twitch and jerk. She tilted her head just enough to see the mess she'd made of Adora's face and laughed loudly. The blonde had thick streams of cum all over the place and the milky white liquid contrasted sharply with her flushed face. She was still trying to recover her breath and one of her hands was resting on her neck, the other blindly searched out Catra's body and landed on her stomach. 

Catra sighed as her breathing returned to normal. She was fucking exhausted. She shifted on the bed, rolling over Adora's body until she was straddling her hips. She looked down at her ruined mate and smiled proudly. "Fucking work of art," Catra exclaimed, reaching forwards and gently smearing her cum across the blonde's face. Adora's breathing was starting to come under control and Catra smiled fondly before leaning over the omega and beginning to clean her face off with her rough tongue. Adora chuckled breathlessly at the sensation and her hands came up to rest on Catra's hips. The alpha purred as she diligently licked up her own cum. 

"You were so good Adora," Catra murmured, pressing her lips to Adora's forehead and inhaling deeply. The omegas pheromones were sharper than they'd been that morning and Catra smiled. 

Adora sighed softly as Catra began pressing soft, gentle kisses all over her still flushed face. She kissed down the blonde's cheeks to her jaw line and then connected their lips. Adora sighed again and her eyes fluttered shut as Catra kissed her, keeping it light and gentle, her tongue only barely just dipping past the omega's lips. 

Catra could hear Adora's heart starting to slow and she raked her nails against the omega's scalp as she kept up the gentle languid way she was kissing her omega. "I love you so much," she sighed against Adora's lips, still swollen from the rough face fucking Catra had been giving her less than ten minutes ago. 

Adora weakly smiled against her lips, and her fingers slipped behind Catra's back to pet at the thick furr above her tail. "Love you too," she sighed and then added, "you make me feel so safe." Her voice was hoarse. 

Catra smiled and leant back, staring down at her mate like a love drunk fool. "And you make me feel so good. So powerful," she murmured as she cupped Adora's cheek and ran the claw on her thumb over her swollen bottom lip. 

Adora practically glowed under the praise, her smile growing wide and goofy and her sleepy eyes blinking up at Catra. She noted that they were back to their normal bright blue color. Catra pressed their foreheads together. "You're so fucking beautiful," she whispered, kissing Adora on the lips again and then again. She felt obsessed with the way they felt against her own, so swollen. Her tongue dipped into Adora's mouth and she moaned softly. She could still taste herself.

Catra could have spent the next several hours just gently making out with her mate, but they were both tired and she wanted them both sharp tonight. Sighing she reached between their bodies and adjusted her cock until it was resting between the blonde's soaked thighs. Then she laid down fully on top of Adora, and settled her body. The blonde's arms tightened around Catra's midsection and she let out a tired whine when the head of Catra's dick pressed up against her slick. "Shh," Catra hushed, scratching the blonde's head harder as she kissed her way down to her neck and started to gently lick it with the flat of her tongue. 

Adora whined again and her thighs clenched around Catra's dick. Catra kicked her purr to full strength. "Go to sleep Adora. You'll get it tonight," Catra grumbled into Adora's neck. 

Ahora whined a little again but her body relaxed as she nuzzled her face into Catra's mane and calmed down. "Good girl," Catra whispered. The alpha started sucking softly on Adora's neck, right above her mating gland. The gentle suckling coupled with the warmth that always radiated from her omega filled Catra's head with a pleasurable fuzzy feeling and the alpa very easily fell asleep to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Catra was woken up by sharp taps to their bedroom door several hours later just as the sun was beginning to set. Adora was deep asleep beneath the alpha, her chest gently rising and falling. Catra kissed her softly on the lips before rising on to all fours above her and stretching out her body. She yawned, her mouth opening impossibly wide, all long tongue and fangs. 

There was another round of knocking and Catra glared at the door when Adora started to rouse beneath her. She leaned down and kissed the omega again before hopping off of their bed. Halfway to the door there were another series of knocks, more insistent now. She heard Adora wake up. "Knock on the door one more fucking time and I'll rip your godsdamn hand off," Catra yelled, running a claw through her messy mane of hair. From behind the door she heard a very offended tut. 

The alpha king nearly ripped the door off its hinges when she heard Adora sitting up in the bed behind her and yawning. The door opened to a very terrified looking servant and the head of the servant staff, who only barely managed to hide her contempt for Catra. 

Catra's scowl curled into a sadistic smirk at the sight of the grey haired woman. She'd never bothered to learn her name, but she knew her face. She knew the elderly alpha had been with Glimmer's family for decades and had been extremely loyal to them. 

"What?" Catra asked, scratching her abdomen right above her bared dick casually. 

The woman sniffed, pointedly keeping her eyes focused above Catra's heads. "We've come to tidy up and we've brought...Queen Adora's dress," she gritted her teeth when she said Adora's title. 

Catra's eyes narrowed at the seemingly unshakeable woman. Any other person speaking like that would have ended up at the end of her claws, but Catra calmed herself. The woman didn't know that Catra knew she was a rat. "Well get on with it then," she snapped instead before heading back to the bed. 

Adora was sitting up in the middle watching the exchange with interest. "She brought your dress," Catra explained as she crawled in and sat next to her. Adora arched a questioning eyebrow at Catra and the alpha shook her head just slightly. Adora simply nodded before leaning up against the alpha, her face buried in Catra's shoulder. She immediately dozed back off.

Catra watched the pair of servants as they began to gather the dirty clothes and towels on her floor, her eyes never straying far from the older woman. When Catra had taken over Brightmoon, she'd kept the majority of the staff on for practical reasons. She'd been culling the herd over the last few months, getting rid of the old workforce, one by one, in favor of ones that had been hand picked and were now loyal to her. 

The alpha was kicking herself for not culling this particular one. At the beginning she'd been like all the others, a mixture of terrified by Catra's presence and hostile takeover of the castle, but also more than willing to stay on when she started chucking handfuls of cash at them. But over the last month, starting days before she'd announced the celebration planned for tonight, and Catra was pissed it had to be pointed out to her at first, the head of housekeeping had become increasingly brazen in her obvious dislike of Catra. Cocky even. 

Catra would have fired her immediately, but fuck apparently this woman was the only bitch in all of Etheria who could manage a castle. She's glad she didn't because now she also knew that the woman was the rat problem she'd found out about. 

There was a plot to forcibly dethrone Catra in play. Catra had expected it to come, and she'd kept a watchful eye over her kingdom as she settled into power. Watchful enough that she'd known about the conspiracy days after it had gotten off the ground. It was actually kind of pitiful really how quickly she'd uncovered it just by being vigilant. It was amazing what a loaded treasury, a few well placed talented spys, an army of loyal enforcers, and a genius tech princess with her chains off could do for her. 

Catra had decided to pivot this into a usable moment. She'd let it play out tonight, to a point, and then she was going to make an example out of the conspirators. She'd show every motherfucker in Etheria that she was always watching. They would either bend the fucking knee to their new king and queen by choice or by force.

Catra could tell the older woman was growing increasingly uncomfortable under her intense gaze. Every now and then the magicat would catch her eyes looking downwards to where Adora had shifted to her lap, face buried in Catra's stomach. Catra knew she had a soft spot for Adora because of the omega's first three years in Brightmoon. She still saw Adora as a heroic yet innocent child. Catra didn't have to guess what the older lady thought of their...unique relationship dynamic. 

The woman moved to stand in front of their bed. "Will the queen need assistance getting dressed?" She asked, tone dry.. 

Catra carded her hands through Adora's hair and gently pressed her face against her lower stomach. "No I'll dress her. Send up some ice cream. I fucked her throat earlier," the alpha king said smugly, thrusting her hips up lightly for emphasis.

The woman's face turned bright red and when she turned away Catra saw her fists were clenched tight at her sides. The alpha watched her leave with a dark, predatory stare. Adora shifted in her lap and Catra looked down to see sleepy blue eyes looking up at her. "Did I hear something about ice cream?" She asked, her voice still slightly scratchy. 

Catra laughed, her head tipping back before she looked back down at her mate. "You've got selective hearing babe."

Adora huffed and rolled her eyes. "Hey be nice to me I'm starving."

Catra smiled indulgently as she leaned over and kissed the blonde's forehead. Adora's omega pheromones were strong as fuck she realized. It filled Catra with giddy excitement. "You heard right my queen."

Adora's head bobbed from side to side and she smiled. "Yay," she hummed as she sat up. 

"Yay indeed," Catra laughed, leaning forwards and pressing her lips tightly to the omega's. Catra pressed at Adora's body until she was laying back down and then she straddled the woman, her lips trailing down to Adora's neck where she started to leave bruising kisses up and down it. Her cock, which was hanging between Adora's thighs started to harden and press out of its sheath. 

Adora's fingers tightened around Catra's shoulders and she sighed. "Catra?" 

"Hmm?" Catra hummed against Adora's neck, admiring a particularly large bruise. 

"Are you sure you don't need me to do anything tonight?" Adora asked, her voice just slightly nervous. 

Catra released the hold she had on Adora's neck and met her eyes. "I just need you to be your perfect self and everything will fall into place." Adora smiled at that. Catra's face became serious for a moment, almost uncharacteristically nervous. "But do not leave my side at all tonight until I tell you to okay? I need you to be next to me."

Adora nodded and pulled Catra forwards until their foreheads were resting gently together. Her eyes were intense as she gazed deep into Catra's. "Nothing and nobody on this planet is going to take me away from you Catra," Adora murmured, pressing her fingers tightly to Catra's back when she said it. 

Catra sighed and kissed her mate. Adora understood her like nobody else. "I know," she said, backing up to look Adora directly in the eyes, "because I'd kill them." Her tone left no doubt that she was anything but deathly serious. Adora's breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat at it. Her eyes darkened slightly and a small whine rose from her throat. "Now I'm going to make sure anyone who sees you tonight knows it," she growled, leaning down to press her fangs against Adora's pulse point. 

Adora moaned, her fingers tangling in Catra's mane and holding the alpha firm against her neck. The blonde's hips rocked up under her and Catra groaned when the head of her hardened cock slapped against Adora's pussy. Her teeth pricked the surface of Adora's skin from the jolt. 

Adora let out a needy whine and moved her hips again. Catra growled and reached between them. Her hand splayed out across Adora's lower abs and she pinned her forcefully to the bed. Her teeth were aching to sink further into Adora's neck but she relinquished her hold on the omega and shifted. "Stop," she hissed into Adora's ear. 

Adora's whine was pitiful. Catra's claws extended slightly and she dragged them down between the omega's legs, pressing just deep enough into Adora's skin to make razor thin scratches. Catra retracted them and ran her fingers through Adora's soaked folds before bringing them up to her mouth. She fucking groaned at how strong Adora tasted right now. 

Her hand shot back between them and with no preamble, she started to rub tight, rough circles around Adora's clit. The omega's whole body came off the mattress and her pleasured gasp reverberated around their bedroom. "You're so fucking easy," Catra chuckled into her ear. 

Adora actually nodded her head as her hips ground down into Catra's hand. Catra glanced at the time. They'd need to be getting ready soon. Her fingers left Adora's clit and wrapped around her fully erect cock, she lowered her hips and began dragging the barbed head across the omega's clit. "Oh gods," Adora moaned, her hips jerking and trying to get Catra inside her.

Catra growled with frustration and her free hand went from supporting her weight by Adora's head, to forcefully shoving her back into the bed at the abdomen. "Quit moving or I'm going to get myself off and leave you like this all night," she threatened, emphasizing her words by pushing hard against Adora's stomach. Catra's abs were already starting to ache from holding up her weight. 

Adora practically sobbed, a hand covering her face. Her hips stilled though and Catra went back to rubbing the sensitive head of her tapered cock against Adora's clit. Her knot was throbbing. "I know baby," Catra panted, leaning down to rest her head beside Adora's. "I know you want my knot. You want me to fill you up."

Adora's arms shot around Catra's back and she buried her face in her mane of hair. "Please," she whimpered. 

Catra pressed a sloppy open mouth kiss against her shoulder and grunted as she quickened the pace of her strokes. "Fuck," she groaned. "I'm going to give it to you tonight. When I want to. Understood? Be my good girl and wait for it."

Adora nodded against her frantically even as she whined with need. "Good, you're so fucking good to me Adora," Catra slurred out and she kissed back to the nicks her fangs had left earlier. She lined them back up and pressed in again. Her lower abs were fucking screaming now.

"Again please," Adora begged, her breaths turning harsh in Catra's hair. 

"You're so good Adora. I'm so proud of you. You do everything I tell you to do. You make me happier than anything in the world," Catra panted out in between taking deep inhales of Adora's scent. Catra began to pointedly drag the barbs on her cock up and down, just the way she knew Adora liked it. 

The omega moaned lewdly and her head snapped back, presenting her neck fully to Catra. The alpha immediately latched on to her, jaw locking and teeth pressing in far enough now to fill her mouth with blood. Adora's grip around Catra's back became nearly crushing and she cried out Catra's name as she began flooding the sheet beneath her with slick. The smell of it alone was like a shot of adrenaline straight to the jugular and Catra came fast and hard, her thick cum squirting all over Adora's pussy and abdomen. 

The couple laid together just panting for a few long moments before Catra released the hold on Adora's neck and started lapping up the small pools of blood from her fang marks. Adora sighed and her grip around Catra loosened. She started scratching small circles into Catra's back. 

There was a tap at the door and Adora called out for them to come in. Catra purred against Adora's neck, her brain still cloudy from her orgasm. She barely even registered the servant who quickly rolled in in a covered tray and practically ran out of the room.

Adora chucked and scratched Catra's back harder. "What's so funny?" Catra growled playfully as she tipped back Adora's head with her nose so she could just groom her entire damn neck while she was there. 

"I don't think I'm gonna get to my ice cream before it melts," the omega giggled knowingly. 

Catra smiled against Adora's neck and shook her head. "I'll get more sent up later, we've still got like two hours before it's show time" she growled, her purr intensifying and her body settling down on top of Adora's fully. The feeling of Adora's smooth skin under her rough tongue was hypnotic. 

Adora giggled again and shook her head. "It's okay. I love when you get like this," the omega sighed, as she tightened her arms back around Catra and clung to her. Catra sighed and zoned out. 

Catra kept licking broad stripes all over Adora's body for the next hour, completely blissed out and drunk on her own primal instincts. Adora stayed pliant under the alpha, moving when she was bidden to and keeping up her pets and scratches to Catra's body. 

It was grounding, something they both needed before tonight really began.

* * *

Catra leaned over the banister of their grand balcony and gazed at the scene below her with a toothy self satisfied grin. The grounds of the castle, as well as the neighboring village, were filled to bursting with her subjects. The commoners of Etheria, come to celebrate her rule, and revel in the absolute spectacle of a party she'd put together for them. From the raucous sounds of music and laughter she could hear, it was a resounding hit amongst the peasants. 

Standing on her balcony, regarding her subjects, Catra looked every bit the warrior she was. The alphas outfit had been custom designed by her, with input from Adora, to radiate power and inspire fear and respect. 

She wore a mixture of sleek, stylized armor pieces over a blood red tunic and black leather pants. From her shoulders, hung a luxurious mantle, black as night and trimmed with red. It swept the ground behind her.She had on gauntlets, a breastplate, shin guards, and spiked pauldrons. The lightweight armor was a dark oily blackish grey, with sharp, curling edges reminiscent of her claws. Across her breastplate, practically glowing against the black metal, was her royal crest. 

But the most important piece of her outfit sat resting on her face, where her old mask had been for years. The alpha king had briefly considered a magnificent crown, but she refused to tame her wild mane of hair, so an equally magnificent mask was the obvious decision. And magnificent it was, black like her armor, and lined with black diamonds and red rubies. Catra had pried the stones from Glimmer's family jewels herself. 

Lonnie was leaning up against the railing next to Catra, looking sharp in a black tuxedo, and scanning the crowd instead of gloating about it. Catra had made the alpha her head of enforcers shortly after the war ended and she'd yet to let her down. 

Her level headed approach to situations and dedication to the line, "I just follow my orders" made her invaluable to Catra when the king needed...delicate business handled. And yeah she had a soft spot for the alpha and her two omega mates. They all grew up together and shit. Either way, Catra is glad she had the foresight to repair their relationship towards the end of the war. 

Entrapta's voice suddenly screaming into their ears at full volume had both alphas flinching and cursing as they pulled out their tiny earpieces. 

"Fucking hell," Lonnie grumbled, rubbing her ear and glaring at the earpiece before gingerly putting it back in. "Well I guess that's my signal," she added as she straightened her tux. 

Catra nodded, her eyes locked with her old squadmate's. "Remember, keep his ass calm and wait for my signal."

"I know my orders," Lonnie said, a cocky smile on her face when she saluted Catra and then bowed at the hip. 

"Why are all of my fucking important minions wiseasses?" The alpha king grumbled as Lonnie walked off. 

"It's because you're a dick," Lonnie called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the Royal suite. 

Catra rolled her eyes and turned back around. Her gaze slid to the glowing Moonstone and studied the scaffolding holding up the machine Entrapta had built to keep Glimmer from tapping into its power. All the stones had one now. She was just starting to zone out, picking apart her plan for any holes when she heard Adora's soft voice calling her from inside. With one last smug glance at the celebration below the alpha turned to enter the suite. 

Adora exited their bedroom at the same time and Catra was nearly knocked off her feet by the sight of her. Adora was born to be a queen. 

The omega was wearing a tight, form fitting black dress that was fully embroidered with tiny rubies in sharp, swirling patterns. The top was cut low, highlighting her cleavage and the straps of the dress curved up and connected behind her neck. 

It was backless, the dip in the fabric went all the way to the small of her back. The dress was floor length and trailed behind her, and there was a slit going up her right leg all the way to her upper hip. She couldn't wear a bra or panties in the dress. Her ass and tits looked amazing.

She also had on black, elbow length silk gloves and her own mantle, which was the same blood red color of Catra's tunic and lined in black. The black heels she had on added another three inches to her height, much to Catra's delight. She loved that her mate was built like a thick ass tree. More challenging to climb.

On top of Adora's head sat a delicate, but deadly looking tiara that had the same, sharp edges and curves as Catra's claws. The entire tiara was encrusted in black diamonds with the biggest ruby Catra could find in the middle placed center above Adora's hairline. 

The sleeveless, low cut dress revealed a chaotic patchwork of dark possessive bruises and bite wounds in various stages of healing on her neck and upper torso. The white, bold scar from that fucking failsafe b.s. was the only thing Catra hated about her mate's body and the bruises and bites were thick there. Adora was smiling softly and ghosting her fingers over the spot as she stepped into her heels. 

The sight of Adora standing at their bedroom door made Catra's mouth water and her cock jumped in her tight pants. The blonde omega was indescribable. She looked sexy, and majestic, and powerful, and yet still had the audacity to look shyly at Catra and ask her if she looked alright. 

Catra crossed their living room in several long strides, her every move screamed "predator". When she reached Adora she surged forwards and pressed her into the door, her lips smashing against Adora's roughly and her hips grinding into the omega's. 

"You look fucking amazing...oh fuck," Catra growled against her lips and then pulled away from her. She'd been so entranced by the way Adora looked she hadn't registered her smell when they'd embraced. Along with the strong scent of Catra's cum still smeared on her inner thighs, her heat was noticeably starting to come on after all. 

Adora blushed and looked down and then frowned. Catra was immediately cupping her jaw and tilting her head to meet eyes. "Hey shh it's okay," she kissed her softly. "This is a good thing. We figured it was going to take your body time to rebound from everything that happened to you. I mean yes hopefully when I fuck your brains out tonight you'll get pregnant, but if you don't we'll just keep trying."

Adora sighed and rested their heads together. "I don't want to disappoint you," she mumbled. 

Catra bumped their heads together carefully, mindful of their headpiece. "Impossible to do," she hummed, slipping her arms between Adora's back and her mantle. The alpha ran her claws up and down her exposed spine. "I've got a present for you. Something I want you to wear tonight," Catra said when the moment had passed. 

"Okay," Adora said, simply following Catra hand and hand over to their dresser. The alpha rooted around in a drawer and turned around with a wolfish demanding grin on her face. She trilled inwardly when Adora took half a step forwards and gasped softly. 

Catra was holding a matching leash and collar. Both were made of thick, shiny black leather. The collar had short, dark red spikes all around it and a large red o-ring on the middle. Catra's crest was hanging on a tag from the o-ring. It was absolutely a collar, couldn't be mistaken for anything but a collar. Especially when paired with the sturdy leash Catra was coiling up like a whip and hanging from her belt.

Catra's grin only became wider when, without another word, Adora knelt down and swept her long hair to the side to let her buckle the collar on. Catra gleefully set it tight enough Adora would feel it for sure. She cupped the omega's jaws and winked at her, sharp teeth on display in a wicked smile. "Let's do this." Adora just smiled up at her dreamily.

* * *

They made an impressive entrance into the packed feast hall. Catra walked in with Adora on her arm, head held high with a smug, victorious look on her face as they walked to their raised table at the front of the hall. Adora's head was held just as high and her expression was both prideful and regal. Catra could hear and see everyone whispering as they took in their appearances. Catra in her armor with claws fully extended and a deadly smirk on her face, Adora looking absolutely stunning in her gown and tiara with a thick collar on, covered in possessive bruises. The room bowed before them as they passed through it, some with fearful respect and some with a hint of bitterness. 

Behind them, Catra's entourage followed, all of them dressed to the nines. Double Trouble walked alone, followed by Lonnie who was flanked by Kyle and Rogelio. Entrapta and Scorpia walked behind them with Imp sitting on one of Scorpia's massive shoulders. 

The tables were filled with every person Catra had deemed important enough to be useful. Mayors, merchants, community leaders, and the people with the most pull in Etheria, the dethroned Princess alliance and their plus ones. They all sat at her table with Perfuma and Frosta being the closest, and Mermista and Glimmer sitting at the far end. Glimmer was sitting between her dad and her aunt Castaspella. Catra studied the small family closely as they settled in. 

The feast opened with a speech from Adora, her one finite task for the evening. It was very impressive and heartfelt. All about hope for a better tomorrow under Catra's rule. It was very touching and more importantly started the night off on a good note. It was tense in here to say the least, but everyone in Etheria loved Adora still. Catra did not miss the tense, furious expression that Glimmer couldn't seem to keep off of her face.

Catra had spared no expense on the feast and soon the hall was filled with the sounds of laughter. Catra kept her eyes watchful as she enjoyed the company of her mate and friends, she knew things would start soon. 

After a half hour Double Trouble rose from her side and left the room to get in their position. Adora leaned into Catra. "Is everything going okay?" she asked, her own blue eyes sweeping the room. 

Catra nodded, "everything is fine. Just enjoy yourself for now," the alpha said, before feeding the blonde a bite of food from her plate. Adora smiled as she chewed and her hand went to rest on Catra's thigh. The alpha smiled, her chest puffed out, and she leaned back to take her own advice and enjoy the moment. 

One of Catra's side goals for the evening was to size up Frosta. She'd had very little exposure to the fiery teenager but she knew the girl was powerful. The alpha king suspected that in a few years, when she grew into a woman, she'd either be a good ally to have or a problem to deal with. Catra recognized a hunger for power and respect in her. 

They were just discussing the work being done in the girl's former kingdom when Lonnie tapped her foot under the table and stood up. Catra casually glanced towards the door to see Glimmer and her father slipping out of the feast. Her muscles tensed and she shared a loaded look with Lonnie before the alpha kissed her mates and then left the room. Adora's thumb began rubbing soothing circles on her inner thigh and she shifted her seat closer. Catra took a calming inhale of mate's scent and forced her face to remain impassive. She started to study the lone Castaspella now.

Catra looked at the sorcerous, noting her obvious strained mood. She was nervous to be there and with good reason. Thus far the relationship between Catra's kingdom and the location of Mystacore was tenuous at best. Catra wanted it under her control but the place was not exactly stormable up in the clouds. Catra could have just starved them out, the inhabitants relied on her kingdom for food after all, but she wanted to avoid that route if possible. Bad for pr. Thankfully this badly planned coup against Catra tonight would provide her with an avenue to begin forcing her rule there. 

Adora never moved her hand from Catra's thigh and she let it ground her and fill her chest up with pride. Adora didn't look nervous at all, if anything this was a calmest she'd been all week. 

Catra noticed Glimmer coming back into the room alone, her face was impassive as she took her seat next to her Aunt. Catra's heart began to pound in her chest. 

Adora's hand moved to cup her cock through her pants and Catra turned to see the omega looking at her with a confident, soft expression. Catra kissed her omega on the lips and relaxed back into her chair as Adora began stroking her through her pants. She knew her mate was trying to keep her distracted until things really got under way and she was an appreciative king. Catra released a deep breath and spread her legs open further and just enjoyed the over the clothes hand job for the next several minutes. 

Adora was not trying to be subtle at all and instead had turned to stretch her other arm across Catra's abs just under her armor breastplate. Catra winked when she saw a huddled group of merchants watching the blatantly obvious act. They were watching her with respect and interest. Catra wasn't surprised at all. Merchants were the easiest to sway, they followed money and power.

There was a moment, surrounded by this massive crowd of people, all regarding her with a mixture of fear, respect, interest, hatred, loyalty, and disgust where her heart rate slowed and she felt a hundred percent at peace with everything. She looked at Adora, glanced at the tiara on her head and just smiled like an idiot. Adora bit her lip and winked as she purposefully scented the air with her heat pheromones. Catra growled and smiled dangerously at her before she brought the tiny microphone clipped to her gauntlet up to lips and whispered the word "go" into it. 

Adora's fingers tightened around her cock just as the massive oak entrance door slammed open. The crowd's laughter turned to whispers as Lonnie marched across the large hall towards her, the enforcer captain's face was stoic and deadly serious. 

She stopped in front of Catra and bowed. "My King, my men have taken a man into custody moments ago who had broken into your royal chambers. I believe he meant to assassinate you and you tonight," Lonnie explained, her voice loud and clear, face a mask of respect. The din of shocked whispers and gasps loudened and a scared, nervous energy rippled over them as all eyes focused on the king. Catra had a reputation after all. These people should have had had enough time by now, to know what she was about and how she would react to an attempt on her or Adora's life. If they didn't then they were about to fucking learn just in case the desire ever crossed one of their minds. 

Catra stood slowly and met Lonnie's eyes. "Take me to him at once," she ordered loudly. Her hand grazed Adora's shoulder before they marched out of the hall. She could feel Adora's eyes watching her go.


	5. Chapter 5

In the silence of the hall Catra glanced over at Lonnie. The Captain's expression was cool. "Well?" Catra barked. 

Lonnie chuckled as they swept through the hall. "Went just like you figured. Dumb asses didn't realize it was DT and not Polly leading them down to the dungeon." Catra laughed. That was that's bitch maids name. She didn't even know where Double Trouble had stuffed her for now. 

Lonnie continued. "DT got them to Shadow Weaver's cell and we busted in and swarmed Micah. Got the like, death potion off of Glimmer and that dusty shit they use for their magic. Glimmer is locked in with Shadow Weaver."

"Good work," Catra said as they turned the corridor to her office.

Lonnie laughed. "It was like, insanely easy. Why are these people so easy to beat? Hordak and Shadow Weaver made the princesses sound like unstoppable monsters, but without Adora hauling their assed on her shoulders they just fucking fold." 

"Hubris and dumbasses on both sides," Catra explained. "The princesses sat around doing fuck all but fighting and having balls for thirty years because they were too good and chickenshit to just steamroll the fright zone with their combined powers. And Hordak and Shadow Weaver actually liked being in the middle of a stalemate war. Gave them time to fuck around and do their own shit."

Lonnie nodded along to the logic. "If you and Adora hadn't decided to go all tortured lovers in the middle of all that, this shit would be dragging on for like thirty more years." She said it straight forwards with a hint of teasing though. 

"Fucking basically," Catra laughed. 

They stopped outside of Catra's office. Lonnie looked at the handle and then to Catra with a knitted brow. "Why all the cloak and daggers for this Catra? I mean they were trying to break out Shadow Weaver and kill you. Why are you pinning it all on Micah?"

Catra studied Lonnie. The other alpha rarely questioned her these days so her curiosity was surprising. But Catra realized she trusted the woman now. The alpha king narrowed her eyes. "I've got my reasons. They had another angle to their plan I haven't figured out. I'm going to rip it out of Sparkles and Shadow Weaver with my claws if I have to and I want privacy to do that. As for Micah, I'm going to use him as leverage against Mystacore, and to send a message to all the asshats back in that room." 

Lonnie whistled and rocked back on her feet. "Damn. You really did turn this around. Imagine if you'd applied this energy back when we were cadets. Maybe you could have offset Kyle."

Catra just laughed. "Come on. Time to get this show going," she said turning to the door. Catra fixed the most murderous scowl she could to her face before practically kicking down the door.

Micah was tied up in a chair in the middle of the room and nearly fell over when Catra barged in. He recovered quickly. "Where is my daughter?" He bellowed frantically. 

Catra stormed up to him and kicked him square in the chest, sending him and the chair crashing to the ground. The alpha swiftly hopped onto the ex-king's knees. She leant over him until they were nearly nose to nose. "She's tied up down in my dungeon still and if you want her to walk out of here alive tonight you're going to do everything I fucking say. If you don't I will drag her into the middle of that hall and rip her to shreds," Catra snarled out. Hey tone was steely and her murderous expression had the beta shaking like a fucking leaf. 

"W-what do I have to do?" He managed to stammer out. 

Catra glared down at him. "You're going to accompany me and my captain back to the feast where you are not going to say a fucking word  
No matter what happens. One single sound out of your lips and I will kill Glimmer. I swear to the gods, do you understand me?" She ground out, her claws digging into his shoulder for emphasis. 

He groaned in agony and nodded his head frantically. "Yes. Yes okay."

"Good," Catra bit out. "Now you're going to see Glimmer in there acting as if nothing has happened. That is actually my Right Hand and they'll make things even worse for Glimmer if you fuck up. If you follow my orders and stay silent you'll clear Glimmer's name and she'll walk out of here alive tonight. Do you understand that?" She was inches from his face now, nearly yelling. He looked ready to piss himself. 

"Yes! Yes!" He screamed frantically as Catra dug one one of her claws into his fleshy shoulder until blood was drenching her finger and she hit bone. 

Catra jumped off of him and smoothed back her mane, staring down at him like he was something distasteful. She looked to Lonnie who was staring off into the distance with a bored expression. "Let's go," Catra said, heading for the door. 

Lonnie snapped and two enforcers Catra had not even noticed stepped away from the wall to untie Micah from the chair and frogmarch him behind Catra and Lonnie. 

As they rounded the corner leading to the hall another handful of enforcers and some of Catra's trusted castle guards joined them. They stormed back into the crowded hall and the full roar of whispers turned into several sharp gasps and more than a few indignant cries at the sight of the former king being dragged in behind Catra. A tense standoff energy rippled through the room like a flood. 

At the front of the room Adora jumped to her feet and rushed to Catra's side. The alpha king gently pushed the blonde behind her as she squared up in front of "Glimmer" and her aunt. 

Playing their role as Glimmer to a t, Double Trouble jumped up. "Take your hands off my father! Let him go now!" They yelled in Glimmer's shrill voice jumping to their feet. 

Castaspella was also up in an instant. "What is the meaning of this?" The older woman yelled. 

Catra glared at the woman and pulled the vial they'd taken off of Glimmer out of her pocket, holding it high above her head. "Actually Castaspella I was hoping you could tell me what is going on. Your brother was found with this poisonous Mystacore concoction, hiding in my bedchambers." Adora stood close behind her, hand on Catra's upper arm. 

Castaspella sputtered for a moment her face going bright red. She turned to Michael, her mouth opening and closing in shock. "He...I have no idea what is going-?" She was holding up her hands. 

Catra cut her off. "I can only perceive this has an open act of aggression from Mystacore. Especially seeing as he refuses to deny it!" Catra all but roared.

Castaspella's eyes widened comically and she looked at her bound brother. "No that's not true. Tell her Mystacore had nothing to do with this Micah!" The sorceress begged. 

Micah kept his eyes glued to the floor but Catra gave him no chance to speak anyways. All around her the guests were watching the scene with nervous rapt attention. "Captain Lonnie, take the former king to my dungeon to await his execution for treason," Catra barked out before turning to Scorpia who was standing at the table still, watching the scene with wide eyes. "General Scorpia! Prepare my standing army to blockade Mystacore."

Castaspella was desperate now. Her eyes wide and pleading. "No please Catra, my king, please don't take my brother. We can work something out. I am Mystacore's leader. I'll...I'm willing to negotiate but please don't kill Micah."

Catra just barely managed to contain her smile. She fixed a cold hard glare and held a hand over her shoulder, signaling Lonnie to wait. She regarded Castaspella closely and stalked up to her till they were nearly nose to nose. Adora moved behind her, a grounding presence if ever there were one for Catra. "Go back to your cloud Castaspella," Catra growled out. "I will contact you at my convenience to discuss the terms of Mystacore's allegiance to me."

Castaspella looked like she'd been punched in the gut. She looked frantically back to her brother. "And Micah? Please let me take him home."

"Oh no," Catra snapped, shaking her head. "The former king will remain in my dungeon until I am satisfied that you and I have reached an agreement about Mystacore's status and role in my kingdom. Take him away," she called out over her shoulder. 

Glimmer, or really DT, lurched forwards. "Don't hurt him! Please let me go with him."

Catra waved her hand dismissively. "Lonnie, allow Glimmer to accompany you to the dungeon. Don't want her to miss the last moments she may ever have with her surviving parent. Now leave my castle Castaspella," the alpha king ordered as a silent Micah was dragged out of the room by the enforcers, Glimmer/DT hot on their heels. Castaspella stood ramrod still for a moment before she rushed out sobbing. 

The room was silent around them. Adora's hand reached for Catra's and squeezed it tightly. Catra took a deep breath before she turned to survey the shocked crowd of onlookers. She pinched her brow for dramatics and took a deep breath as she prepared to address them all. Adora squeezed her hand again and she glanced at her mate. The blonde was looking at her with both pride and barely contained lust. Heat pheromones were rolling off of her and they filled Catra's chest with confidence. 

The alpha king stood up straight and began running her eyes over the crowd with a murderous glare. When she spoke there was not a waiver to her voice at all. "My esteemed guests, I invited you all here tonight to celebrate Etheria's new found peace. A peace that I have brought you. Along with that peace I have started to heal the open wounds left by your former leaders. They stayed in their castles, protected, for thirty years while their citizens lived in hobbles and died on the front lines in their names." 

Every eye in the place was locked onto Catra now. She squeezed Adora's hand before letting go and stepping into the middle of the room. "On top of peace I have also begun to build Etheria up into an advanced society. I want to make life easier for every man, woman, and child in my kingdom. All I have asked for in return is your loyalty and obedience. And now one of your own, your former king, who I spared the life of, has tried to end my life for it." 

Catra claws extended and several people close to her recoiled in their chairs. Catra chuckled darkly and ran a clawed hand through her mane. "But what the former king did not realize when he came up with his foolish plan is that I was aware of it from the beginning. My eyes and ears in this kingdom stretch far and wide. There is no threat that I have not considered, no scenario I am unprepared for, even now I'm aware that there are several people in this room who would like to follow in Micah's footsteps and repay my dedication to the people with a knife in my back." When she said this she turned her eyes pointedly but randomly at several terrified citizens. Her eyes glanced over to Adora and found her smirking. 

Catra sucked in a deep breath and she began to yell out the rest of her speech. Her chest was as puffed out as it could go, and her fangs flashed as she turned to and fro to address everyone. "To anyone who wants to come for my head I would like to say bring it. I fucking welcome the challenge. I want you to try. Try and cross me...question my or my Queen's authority...threaten us in any way, and I will personally fucking filet you alive, in public, before you can even begin to beg your case." She was absolutely roaring now, and the people closest to her were fucking quaking. 

Catra took a deep breath and adjusted her mask. She relaxed her shoulders and bid Adora over to her. The blonde instantly took her hand and squared up next to her, her usually friendly smile was gone. Her face was as hard as granite now. Challenging. Several people recoiled like they'd been shot at the powerful sight of their once hero turned Queen regarding them so coldly and suddenly like that. 

Catra smiled and continued on in a much calmer voice. "But, if you are not foolish, if you are not willing to forfeit your life for a lost cause and the past, then prove your loyalty and worth to me. Prove to me why you deserve a spot in my new united kingdom, and I will reward you with an esteemed place in my and my Queen's, bright vision for Etheria." Her tone finished deadly serious. 

The reactions are mixed and Catra studied them all. A lot of fear and cowering. A few very bitter looking individuals she'd keep a closer eye on now. A healthy amount of respect. And most importantly, a lot of people who were greedily envisioning their "esteemed place" in her vision. She made note especially of Mermista's obvious anger and Frosta's obvious hunger. 

"Now please," she said, her voice still strong. "Enjoy the rest of the feast. The ball will begin in one hour." There was a stretched moment of stunned silence and then slowly people began to turn back to their meals and whisper amongst themselves. 

Catra turned to look at Adora and the heated omega immediately wrapped a hand around the back out her neck and pulled her in for a rough kiss. Catra growled against the blonde's lips and shoved her tongue past them. The force of Catra's lust made Adora tremble and sway uneasily on her heels. 

Catra finished the kiss with a sharp bite to her omega's bottom lip. She looked up at her, heterochromatic eyes brimming with excitement. "Now I'm going to go get our guest settled," she growled while playfully squeezing Adora's ass.

Adora let out her own growl that turned into a whine halfway through. She shifted uncomfortably and Catra smirked. "I know. Soon," she said stroking her mate's cheek. "Meet me at Shadow Weaver's cage in twenty."

Adora sighed but nodded and headed back to her seat, Catra watched the sway of her hips as she left and gritted her teeth. She was already half hard from her little speech and wanted nothing more to just slam Adora down in the middle of the hall and fuck her brains out, but she had two last loose ends to tie up. She glanced around the packed hall one more time before stomping out of the room.

* * *

Cartra had kept the entrance to her dungeon secret. Only a few people knew how to enter it and even fewer knew how to navigate the labyrinth of chambers and cells it contained. It pissed her off that the maid had somehow found it. She'd get that information out of her tomorrow. 

The dungeon was a dark, damp hellhole of a place, specifically designed to wear down her prisoners until they lost their minds and begged for death. 

Catra noted, with a certain amount of pride, that even though it had only been completed five weeks ago, it was already filling up. As she walked down the dimly lit halls she could hear distant muffled cries. There were a lot of dissenters. More than she had hoped for quite honestly. 

The problem, like most of Catra's problems had been for the last three years, were the princesses. Always the fucking princesses. The princesses were connected to their moonstones and their moonstones were what kept balance in Etheria. If she killed even one of them before they had a child to take their role then the entire planet would go fucking crazy. 

She could keep them under her control easily enough but that just caused a problem with the citizens. The problem was many citizens, mostly those who had lived in the cities the princesses resided in, still had a childlike reverence for the old monarchy. They'd hidden behind them for decades, relying on their pitiful offerings of food and protection, and now they were seen as some kind of just folk heroes. 

Glimmer especially. It did not help matters that out of all the princesses, Glimmer in particular was very vocal about her disapproval of Catra's approach to peace in the kingdom. Of the random citizens now locked in her dungeon, a good number of them were in there for vocally championing the dethroned Queen. Catra was so thankful that Glimmer herself had given her a solution to her problem. 

Shadow Weaver's cell was in the deepest part of the dungeon. The cellblock she was in had been Catra's pet project, specifically designed to house her most important enemies.

Four stoney faced enforcers were standing guard outside the entrance to the cell block. One smoothly opened the door and she breezed by them without a word. 

Catra stepped into the block and grinned, like she always did, at the sight of the veritable torture chamber she'd built here. There were machines and devices of all types, each meant to break a person down in their own unique fucked up way. 

Six steel doors faced the middle of the room, and another two enforcers were standing outside the only currently occupied one. "Leave," she ordered as she stepped in front of the heavy cell door. Catra waited until she heard the block door lock before she casually spun the wheel to unlock Shadow Weaver's cell. 

She laughed at the sight in front of her. Glimmer was going absolutely ballistic trying to get her foot out of the long heavy chain that had her fastened to the middle of the room. And Shadow Weaver was curled up with her face in her knees rocking back and forth. She'd certainly fucking seen better days. 

Both of their heads snapped to Catra. Shadow Weaver's scarred gaunt face twisted into one of pure hatred before settling on the judgemental glare she always started their little heart to hearts with. But Glimmer was off the floor in a heartbeat, barreling towards Catra at full force until the chain jerked her to a stop a couple of feet away. "Where is my father you animal!" She screamed, her face burning red. 

Catra threw her head back and barked out a laugh. When she met Glimmer's eyes again, hers had taken on a feral quality. "Oh Sparkles. I'm the one asking the questions here," she purred out. Her right hand flexed and her claws fully extended. Glimmer eyes widened and she started to back away, a moment too late. 

Catra pulled back her arm and struck the woman so hard on the face she flew backwards like she'd been hit by a skiff. She screamed as she arched back through the air and hit the ground hard, rolling twice before landing on her side facing Catra. Four jagged claw marks cut deep into her cheek and she cupped it with both hands. 

Catra strolled over to her and looked down. She waited for Glimmer to meet her eyes before she kicked the other alpha as hard as she could in the stomach. Glimmer let out a pained grunt and curled into a shivering ball. 

Catra flexed her neck and shoulders before turning to look at Shadow Weaver. "Oh Shadow Weaver, has it really been that bad down here?" Catra teased as she stalked towards the alpha. 

Shadow Weaver remained silent, but Catra could see her trembling in the filthy rags she wore. They were the same clothes she'd been wearing at the rebel camp months ago. Catra reached down to cup her jaw and the woman jerked away from her. The alpha growled and slammed her hand against the woman's cheek, her claws biting into the sensitive skin beneath her jaw. 

Shadow Weaver grimaced but stayed silent. "So that's how it's going to be?" Catra asked, her head tilting to one side. "Cold as ice till the end?" Catra pushed her face away with a laugh. "We'll see about that," she said smirking as she stood up and stepped back to the middle of the room. 

Glimmer had recovered enough to sit up and she was glaring up at Catra as she gingerly tried to wipe away the blood dripping down her neck. Catra crossed her arms and grinned at her. 

"So here's where I'm having trouble with this dumb fucking plan of your's Sparkles," Glimmer made to cut her off but a pointed flex of Catra's claws shut her up and she continued in the same friendly tone as before. 

"I can understand you and your father wanting to kill me. I get it. I took your kingdom and everything you own and you're both the type of hypocritical assholes who think you're the good guys here to save Etheria," as she spoke, Carta paced around the cell. She flashed Glimmer a wicked smile. "Oh and I killed your mom."

Glimmer scrambled to her feet and raced towards her again. Catra easily sidestepped her and kicked her between the shoulders from behind, sending her sprawling onto the floor with a grunt. Catra chuckled and tutted before she kneeled down and put Glimmer in a headlock, dragging her until they were both facing Shadow Weaver. 

"You see, she's the part I don't get. I've known like every detail of your plan on how to get in here for weeks, but I have no fucking clue why you needed her," Catra growled out, digging her claws into Glimmer's shoulder before slamming her down back onto the ground. 

Catra adjusted her mask and started pacing again. "I know that the potion your dad nicked from Mystacore was powerful enough to kill me outright. One drop of that shit would down a hundred Scorpias. You and your dad could have easily killed me by yourselves." Catra stopped and looked between the two of them curiously. "So why go through all of this badly planned trouble to try and bust her out? I know you two got buddy buddy after I killed your mom, but was she really so replaceable you figured this waste of space would do? Or did you need something only Shadow Weaver can give you?" 

"Fuck you Catra!" Glimmer shouted angrily. 

"Oh did I hit a few nerves?" Catra tutted before strutting back over to Shadow Weaver. Catra's hand shot out and she yanked her former "caregiver" away from the wall, sending her sprawling to her stomach. Catra pounced on her back and hovered her claws over her shoulders. She looked at Glimmer. "Why did you need Shadow Weaver?"

Glimmer's bottom lip trembled and she shook her head. Catra dug her claws into Shadow Weaver and she released a choked sob and then howled in pain. "Stop!" Glimmer screamed holding her hands up at Catra. 

"I asked, why did you need Shadow Weaver Glimmer. Answer the question," Catra ground out, flexing her claws after every word for emphasis. Shadow Weaver screamed and hissed each time. Glimmer just cried out for help. "I'll kill her Glimmer and then it won't matter what you need!" Catra roared as she pulled her claws out and buried them into Shadow Weaver's hips. The alpha howled and tried to buck Catra off, but her emaciated body was no match for the king. 

Suddenly Glimmer was on her knees shouting her answer. "She's the only one who knows teleportation magic! I needed her so I could take Adora away from you, you sick monster!"

Catra saw red. She instantly braced to pounce on the other alpha as the most possessive side of her nature roared to life. She was just about to leap when a loud shout practically shook the cell walls. 

"You what?" Adora yelled furiously from where she was standing at the cell entrance. Her face was bright red, a mask of anger and bitterness. The muscles in her arms were absolutely bulging as she tightened her hands into fists. In her black dress and tiara she looked like the queen of fucking death and Catra's dick hardened immidiately. 

Glimmer flinched back at the sight of Adora and held her hands up in front of her. "Adora please you have to help me out of here. You have to listen to me," the ex-queen said. Her words came out frantically, on the verge of panic, and her eyes were wide and imploring. 

Adora recoiled in disgust. "Help you? Why would I help you? You came here tonight you try and kill my mate...again! And also apparently kidnap me?" Adora was practically shrieking now, her hands flying wildly in front of her. Catra slowly stood up and stepped off of Shadow Weaver's shaking back. The woman groaned and curled up into a ball behind her. Neither Glimmer or Adora noticed her move. 

Glimmer lurched towards Adora on her knees. "No please Adora you have to listen to me. Catra had been lying to you!" The alpha yelled. 

Catra froze, honestly fucking confused now. She couldn't think of a single time she'd lied to Adora since they were like twelve, and it was about a damn ration bar. She'd fessed up after lights out. 

Adora seemed just as confused but clearly still massively pissed off more. "What do you mean she's been lying to me?" Adora shouted. "Catra has never lied to me!" 

Glimmer shook her head frantically. "Yes she has Adora! Whatever she's been telling you about what she's doing to Etheria is a lie!" 

"What?" Both Adora and Catra shouted together. Adora glanced at Catra and the alpha shrugged. 

Adora pinched her brow. "What the fuck are you taking about Glimmer?" She snapped, as one of her heeled feet started to tap on the floor in irritation. 

Glimmer pulled herself up to her feet. "The things you said in your speech about all the good she's doing. It's not true."

"Yes it is!" Adora shouted, rubbing her face in frustration. 

"No it's not," Glimmer argued, stomping her unchained foot. "You don't get it Adora! Citizens are getting assaulted by her thugs in the streets! People are disappearing, down here it looks like! There's talk she's going to force parents to send their kids to some kind of brainwashing facility!"

Adora flinched back at the words. Her face became cold and hard as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked suddenly. Catra started to stalk around the perimeter of the cell towards her. 

Glimmer froze, clearly thrown off by the question. "No. No of course I don't...I think you're confused," she stammered out. 

Adora's head cocked to the side and her eyes narrowed. Catra could see they'd darkened quite a bit. "Confused?" She asked. 

Glimmer slowly nodded her head and took a small step towards Adora. "Yes confused. She's...she's done something to you Adora," she said, her voice thick with emotion. 

Adora's cold look became incredulous. Catra was halfway to her now. "Done something to me how?"

Glimmer looked at her like it was obvious. "Look at yourself Adora," she shouted, her hands gesturing up and down Adora's body. "You look like you've been attacked! And the things you let her do to you?"

Catra got it a second before Adora did and right as Glimmer was flinching back at the sight of her slinking up to Adora. "Ohhh I get it," Adora said,as Catra wrapped an arm around her side. The blonde's voice was drenched with irritation now. She leveled Glimmer with a stony glare and Catra grinned smugly. "You think I'm...naive?"

Glimmer slowly shook her head, her eyes wide and drawn to where Adora was leaning into Catra. "No…" 

"You do," Adora snapped, her dark eyes swirling. "You think I'm that silly naive girl you met three years ago in the Whispering Woods."

Glimmer started to shake and stepped back slowly. "Adora what-"

Adora cut her off and followed her. "What? You think I don't know what goes on in my own kingdom? You think I just sit around all day riding horses and taking Catra's knot? Like some weak heat crazed omega who doesn't know up from down?" 

Catra was positively gloating as a horrified look started to dawn on Glimmer's face. "Now she's getting it," Catra purred, slipping behind Adora to press her hard cock against her ass.

"Who do you think took Entrapta to Mystacore to put in listening devices? Who do you think noticed Polly was acting off?" Adora laughed and took a deep breath. The anger started to recede from her body. She shook her head at Glimmer and leaned back into Catra's embrace. "I told you. Catra never lies to me. Every night she tells me all the things she does to make sure no one can ever touch me, ever use me as a weapon again."

A tear ran down Glimmer's cheek and disappeared into one of the open gashes there. "Adora...you can't...this isn't you."

Adora sighed. "Maybe you never actually knew me Glimmer. The Adora you knew was stupid and confused and really thought there could be a good guy in a war. But you and Shadow Weaver proved that wrong." Adora was silent for a moment and turned her head to look at Catra. "When we were kids we dreamed of this. Being the most powerful people in Etheria. So powerful no one could hurt us. I forgot about it because of a stupid sword and a destiny I didn't get to choose. Thankfully Catra reminded me of it." 

Catra purred behind her mate and kissed her cheek. Glimmer fell to her knees, just staring at Adora in shock. 

It was at that moment Shadow Weaver let out a wracking cough. Adora and Catra's heads snapped to her prone form. Catra regarded their former caregiver with open contempt and Adora's face matched hers. Glimmer started to scoot backwards, away from the couple. 

Catra's hair rose across her body as a sudden realization hit her. 

The alpha's eyes narrowed to a point and her head snapped back and forth between Glimmer and Shadow Weaver. "Wait," she growled out, moving Adora behind her body with one clawed hand protectively. She was starting to tremble with barely contained fury. 

"What is it?" Adora asked, her hand resting on Catra's back. The alpha closed her eyes for a moment and when they snapped open Glimmer shouted and scrambled back a few feet. 

"Shadow Weaver doesn't give two shits about Adora's welfare," Catra snarled at Glimmer. On the ground, Shadow Weaver froze. "Adora's been right beside me for months making her scream down here. She'd only do this if there was something she wanted. What is it!" Catra roared, turning to Shadow Weaver. 

Adora let out a choked cry and grabbed Catra, pulling the enraged alpha around to face her. Her bottom lip quivered as she brought up one of Catra's hands and placed it on top of the failsafe scar. It awakened suddenly and pulsed slightly under her touch. "She was going to try taking me to the heart again Catra. She was going to use me again," Adora said, her voice cracking. 

Catra ripped her hand away and turned back to Shadow Weaver. Her chest was heaving with fury, her alpha pheromones were flooding the room and both Glimmer and Shadow Weaver whined. 

This has been about Adora. Again. Shadow Weaver was going to try and sacrifice Adora to gain the power at the heart of Etheria again. She was not going to stop trying. Even after three solid months of torture she's nearly found a way to best Catra again. "What do you want me to do with her?" The alpha managed to grind out.

There was not a sliver of hesitation or mercy in Adora's voice when she answered. "Tear her apart. Now." 

Catra's heart sang in her chest at the words. She was finally going to rip apart the living nightmare from their childhood. "Gladly," she snarled, stepping around Adora. 

Shadow Weaver sobbed and rolled on to her stomach.

Glimmer gasped. "No! Adora stop! You're better than this!"

Adora's hand shot out and grabbed Catra's right arm just as she was about to pounce. "Wait," she said quickly. 

Catra's near crazed eyes snapped to hers and Adora smiled softly as she wiped her own eyes. "We need to take your armor and underclothes off so they don't get covered in...well Shadow Weaver. You've still got to dance with me at the ball in like thirty minutes."

The tension in Catra's body abated at that and she absolutely lost her mind cackling. Adora laughed just as loud. For a second they sounded like teenagers dicking around in the locker room again. It was so absurd. Of course Catra needed to strip, she was about to unleash two lifetimes worth of rage on someone. It was gonna be messy. 

Suddenly there was the sound of a chain scraping loudly against the floor as Glimmer scrambled as far away from them as she could. Her hands were clapped over her mouth in horror. "You- you've b-both lost your m-minds. B-both of you. You-you've gone crazy," she stammered out, eyes wide as saucers as she flattened herself against the wall. 

Catra laughed but Adora's head tilted thoughtfully to the side. She stared at Glimmer as she began to work at the buckles and straps of Catra's armor. "Maybe you're right," she said conversationally, her brows knitting together in concentration. "Maybe a childhood filled with nothing but abuse and terror at the hands of that woman fucked us both up." 

"Certainly made me more violent," Catra chuckled as Adora tugged at her armor. A kind of peace Catra had never felt began to fill up her body. Shadow Weaver was looking up at her with one narrowed eye. 

Adora continued her musings. "Or maybe all of that built up trauma just made us snap together." Adora snapped her fingers as she knelt down to work on Catra's shin guards. Catra widened her stance and winked smugly at Glimmer who was seemingly frozen in place. 

Adorab turned her head and glared at the ex-queen. "Maybe I snapped when my best friend came up with a plan, with the very monster she knew abused me, to make me kill my mate and then sacrifice me for power," she bit out. 

A low growl started deep in Catra's chest and her eyes locked on to Shadow Weaver who was now actively trying to crawl away. Adora chuckled humorously. "Maybe I snapped the day I found that stupid sword and this is who I really was all along," she sighed before she slowly peeled down Catra's pants. Catra's hard cock smacked against her leather clad stomach and she hissed. Her eyes flitted down to meet Adora's. They were brighter than before and so calm. 

Adora stood up and pulled Catra's tunic over her head, leaving her completely nude. The alphas tail was flicking behind her back and her eyes were burning into Shadow Weaver's retreating back. "I think Catra snapped when I left her alone with Shadow Weaver, to save a world full of people who didn't care about me at all. Not like she did. It was a mistake," Adora said, resting her head on Catra's temple. "We're always stronger together."

Catra turned and kissed Adora rough on the lips, her cock leaking precum on her exposed thigh. Adora pulled back and smiled up at her. "She makes me feel protected. I just want her to be happy in return. And she's so happy now."

Adora looked at Glimmer over her shoulder. "You're going to want to look away," she said simply, before taking her hands off of Catra and stepping away. 

Catra pounced on Shadow Weaver before she could even scream. All four sets of claws landed square in the sorceress's back and Catra put all of her weight on them. She leaned over the other alpha until her lips were next to one of her ears. "Hey Shadow Weaver. Who's the failure now?" She growled lethally before she pulled back a claw and struck the woman with all of her might in the face. Shadow Weaver howled. 

What followed next was absolute carnage. Catra poured a childhood of abuse out through her claws. Slashing and tearing with them until she was raking them through the bones of her rib cage. Her claws jerked to a stop each time they met an unbroken one. Shadow Weaver's screams of anguish echoed so loudly throughout the cell that Catra was sure all of Etheria could hear her. 

She'd killed before, but that had been during a war in the heat of the moment. This was a long delayed revenge finally coming to reckon. Catra was absolutely feral as she ripped into Shadow Weaver again and again. She was growling and screaming at her. What she was screaming she couldn't tell you, but they were strong enough words to have Shadow Weaver begging for mercy up until the last moment she could speak.

Glimmer had been hiding her face for the entire bloodbath, but Adora had watched, her face a mask of simmering emotions. Anger, relief, and a hint of arousal.

Soon Shadow Weaver was on her back. She was a bloody mess from head to toe. Her breathing was erratic, coming out as a sick rattling gasp that would end in a gurgle. Catra was on all fours next to her, her mind completely lost in blood lust. She stared down at the woman who'd abused her for decades and smiled sadistically before leaning forwards and wrapping her jaws around the woman's neck. 

Her fangs pierced into Shadow Weaver's jugular and wind pipe, and she slowly began to apply pressure. Her hold was airtight. A pure death grip meant to strangle the life out of prey. Shadow Weaver weakly tried to push her way and Catra shook her head from side to side and growled ferally. 

Feeling the life start to bleed out of Shadow Weaver was beyond euphoric. It was like a hundred orgasms hitting her at once her mind began to haze over. Her growling was as steady and continuous now as Shadow Weaver's small noises of pain were. 

Out of the corner of her vision she saw black heels walking towards her. Adora bunched up the bottom of her dress to keep it out of the blood slowly pooling around them and carefully crouched down next to her. One of Catra's eyes darted up to her omega and she saw Adora looking directly at Shadow Weaver's face with the smallest smile on her lips. The blonde threaded her fingers through Catra's mane and began to scratch at the sensitive base of her ears, but her eyes never left Shadow Weaver's face. 

Shadow Weaver made one final sound. Just a broken syllable. A small "Ad-" and then her body shuddered and Catra felt the pulse against her stretched lips flutter, and then die. Her eyes were open, bloodshot, starting vacantly at Adora.

Adora kept scratching her ear and petting her head as Catra held the grip, the primal side of her screaming to make sure the bitch was good and dead. 

After a few long minutes of silence the hazy feeling in her head started to abate, only to be replaced by a slowly building fire. Covered in blood, fangs still firmly locked in Shadow Weaver's neck, and all Catra could smell and taste was Adora's heat. 

She growled low in her chest and her tail flicked. She released her hold on Shadow Weaver and slowly rose up away from her body, crouched on all fours, her head turning to look at Adora full on. Her hips jerked. 

Adora took a sharp breath and her eyes widened, pupils blown at the predatory, dangerous look in Catra's eyes. She took a deep shuddery breath before she stood up. Catra growled again and Adora's hands settled in her mane as she turned to look at Glimmer. 

The former queen was sitting across the room silent in her horror. When she realized Adora was staring at her she ripped her eyes away from Shadow Weaver's destroyed body and flinched. "P-please don't kill me?" She said shakily. 

Adora kept stroking Catra's hair, trying to keep her calm. All of the alpha's muscles were tensed and her tail was flicking behind her back. There was one word running through her frazzled mind. Mate mate mate. She couldn't have talked to Glimmer in that moment any more than she could have spelt her name.

Adora sighed. "We're not going to kill you. For now," she murmured, rubbing her face with her free hand. "But we are going to keep your dad here." Glimmer started to cry and shake her head. Adora held up a hand to silence her. 

Adora scratched Catra's head one more time before she started walking to Glimmer. Catra growled but stayed in place, fighting with everything she had inside of her to keep still and wait. Adora's heels left perfect red footprints on the cement floor and Catra concentrated on those and any other small detail she could to distract herself.

Glimmer flattened herself against the wall when Adora crouched down and pulled a key out of her cleavage. She began to unshackle her old friend. When Glimmer was freed the blonde leveled her with an icy glare. "We're keeping him here. And you're going to leave and convince your Aunt to give us Mystacore, and then you're going to become Catra's number one fan. A citizen asks you what you think about your king's rule? You're going to tell them you think she's the best thing that ever happened to Etheria. And you're going to keep saying that, even if it kills you. You're also going to keep your eyes and ears open for any more signs of rebellion and tell us immediately. When and if we get to a point where we feel you've done enough to convince your loyalists that their cause is lost, we will let your father go." 

Adora's voice was deathly serious, more so than it had ever been on any battlefield. Catra felt every syllable of the preplanned terms in her chest and groin. Slowly she stood up and stalked over to her discarded armor to loudly root around for the leash. Glimmer watched her moving with wide fearful eyes. Adora kept her eyes on Glimmer. 

"Go. Now," Adora ordered as her nostrils started to flare. The overpowering scent of a Catra's rut was flooding the cell and Catra could see Adora was suddenly fighting to keep the steely look on her face. Catra smelt her slick gush out as she walked towards her. Glimmer smelt it too from the surprised look in her eyes when they darted to Adora's face. 

Having another alpha, particularly this alpha so close to Adora when her heat was cresting, was almost too much for Catra's tenuous grasp on her self control. The alpha king lunged forwards until she was towering over the two of them. "Get out!" She roared, her eyes on fire, burning into Glimmer's.

Glimmer fucking scrambled out of the room and was banging on the block door to be let out in a blink. 

Adora was panting now and the heated omega released a soft whimper as soon as the block door clanged shut. Catra watched as the blonde slowly stood up and turned around. Her blown out eyes widened when she saw Catra and she took half a step forwards.

Catra's furry arms and upper chest were covered in splotches of blood, most of it streaked down her chin and neck, and on her hands. Her chest was heaving and her mouth was open, fangs bared. Every muscle in her body was tensed, poised to strike still. The claws on her right hand were fully extended and her right hand was tightly wrapped around the coiled leash. Her cock was rock hard, heavy under its own weight, and the red tip looked painful and was glistening with precum. 

Adora whined softly, her bottom lip quivering as she put a shaky hand on Catra's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Catra shook her head slightly, blinking and trying to clear her head. She willed her tense body to relax a little. 

Looking deep into Adora's eyes, the hand holding the leash raised and unfurled towards the floor. Adore whimpered again and her head tipped back just a bit. Catra tipped it further back with a claw and then dragged the heavy duty metal hook down the column of her throat. The sound of it clicking around the o-ring was like a cannon blast in the silent room.

Catra tugged the leash firmly. And Adora's other hand shot up to Catra's other shoulder and she balanced against her to kick off her heels. Her eyes were burning into Catra's as she released her shoulders and reached behind her neck to undo the clasp holding the top of her dress up. 

The front fell down around her waist and Catra stepped forwards immediately, pushing against the blonde. She wrapped the slack of the leash around her right wrist and began to roughly squeeze one of Adora's tits. Her other hand grabbed her thick cock and she began jerking herself off roughly. 

Adora's hands flew behind her backside to tug down her zipper. The moment she kicked her crumpled dress to the side, Catra was pushing the blonde into the wall behind her. Adora stumbled backwards but Catra caught her around the waist and slammed her against the concrete wall so hard Adora gasped for breath. 

The alpha pressed her lips against Adora's hungrily, her long tongue pressing demandingly into the omega's mouth. Adora's hands were tangled in Catra's hair and her hips were jerking greedily between Catra and the wall. 

Adrenaline pumping through her body, Catra shook the coiled leash off her wrist and gripped Adora under her thighs. The alpha ratcheted her mate's body up the wall, bracing her with her own thighs. She grabbed the base of her cock, lined herself up, and hammered into the blond's cunt as hard as she could. 

Adora's body wrapped around Catra's like a vice and her head fell back against the wall as all of the air vacated her lungs in one choked gasp. All it took was Catra pulling all the way out, and then slamming into her again just as intensely, for Adora to cum. "Fuck," she wailed, the tendons in her neck straining as she coated Catra's upper thighs in slick. 

Catra tugged hard on the leash and then rammed into her again. She began drilling her into the wall, bouncing the blonde up and down on her swollen cock. "Fuck," Adora moaned lewdly, "don't stop. Harder. Fuck me please!" The omegas fingers digging into Catra's back were bruising. 

Catra glanced between them, saw the light smears of blood that had transferred to Adora's breasts from her fur, and slammed into her mate so hard they nearly toppled over. Pulling hard at the leash Catra got Adora down onto the floor and onto her back. She was only out for a second and the omega scrambled to get her cock back in. 

Not having to support both of their weight any more meant Catra could really start railing the blonde. She set up a merciless pace that had Adora making choked loud whines with every thrust. "This is what you wanted isn't it?" Catra growled in Adora's face, hovering over her as she rutted into her. Her hard swollen knot was starting to stretch out Adora's pussy with every thrust. She sank her fangs into the omega's neck, pressing until they nicked the skin and then dragged them down to her mating gland. "Say it," Catra growled loudly, jerking the leash roughly. 

Adora's face was bright red and she was absolutely pitching and rolling under Catra's body. She threw her head back and dragged her nails down Catra's back. "Yes! This! More," she moaned out loudly, "harder!"

Catra snarled and pulled all the way out. She forcibly rolled Adora onto her stomach and slid an arm under her, bringing her to her knees with her ads as high in the air as it would go. "Fuck yes. Take me," Adora screamed out as Catra drove her cock back in and twisted her wrist around till the leash was pulling her head back. 

Catra began to ram into the omega, using the leash to pull all of her weight forwards. Every time she slammed into Adora the blonde choked and screamed for more. One of Adora's hands shot out to brace herself against the wall and then the other followed. She began using her powerful upper body to ram herself back into Catra's thrusts.

Catra's hands shot to Adora's hips and her claws dug into the creamy flesh there. Her legs were screaming from how she was hunched over her omega fucking her for all she was worth. The alpha's wild eyes darted between them and widened at the sight of her swollen red cock disappearing again and again into Adora's cunt. The furr around her cock was soaked in the omega's slick and it made an obscene squelching sound whenever she slammed in. 

Further up Catra's chest there were still smears of blood. Her eyes darted to Shadow Weaver's body, less than ten feet away from them and she dropped all of her body weight on Adora, pinning her to the bare concrete floor. She jerked at the leash until Adora was looking to where her eyes were locked. The blonde moaned and thrust back into Catra, her spine arching under the alpha's body. "S-so safe," Adora managed to gasp out as Catra started to force her knot into the omega with every thrust. 

"What?" Catra grunted, her mind nearly lost to the sensation of her sensitive knot banging against Adora's tight entrance. 

Adora swallowed loudly under her and closed her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and braced her knees. Catra's knot pushed most of the way in and popped back out. Adora's blue eyes flew open, still looking at what was left of Shadow Weaver. "You make me f-feel fuck so safe, and… fuck! Needed and g-good," she managed to stammer out as she began to quake under Catra. 

Tears were streaming down the omega's face and Catra licked them up. "You are good. So good. You fuck...you see what I did for you?" Catra growled as she slammed in with all her might and forced her knot past Adora's tight hole. Adora howled under her and the Queen's hips ground back into hers, desperately trying to seal them together. 

Catra began biting feraly at her mate's shoulders, leaving behind two punctures each time as she pumped in as hard and fast as she could knotted. "And I'll kill anyone else who tries to hurt you again Adora. I'll fucking tear them apart too." The alpha King's tone was desperate panic. She needed Adora to understand her. "I'm going to keep you safe with me forever."

Adora's pussy began to clamp down hard around her cock, squeezing her knot and making Catra's vision darken. She rutted into her like a beast, the force of each thrust causing Adora's to slide across the ground an inch. She jerked on the leash and pulled it back for a long moment. "Yes yes oh god's fuck yes. Give it to me a Catra. Fucking yes," Adora started to scream as another orgasm slammed into her. 

Catra's fangs locked into the omega's mating glands and she began emptying her load into the blonde with powerful thrusts of her hips. Adora was absolutely crushed into the ground underneath her, just moaning and jerking wildly. 

Catra dug her feet claws into the concrete and ratcheted Adora's ass up into the air, the blonde came up off her knees a little bit from the sheer force of the thrust. Catra spit on one of her fingers and shoved it deep into Adora's asshole. She pressed against her own cock. Her other hand shot under the omega and she pushed down hard on her clit. Adora started to cum again hard, screaming hard, her hands scrambling under her to support her body. 

She was sobbing with relief as Catra emptied her cum into her pussy in long powerful bursts. Catra's hips kept thrusting until every last drop of cum was deep inside her omegas cunt and then they started to slow to a weak humping motion as she took her finger out of Adora's ass and lowered back down to the ground.

The blonde was still breathing harshly, arms pillowing her head and Catra panted into her ear as she settled on top of her. She pressed an open mouthed kiss against Adora's cheek and then forced herself to lean up and brace her weight on one hand. She pushed the blonde's hair aside and gently rotated the collar until she could unbuckle it. It fell away from Adora's neck and dinged when it hit the floor. Catra leaned forwards and immediately began passionately kissing the thick red line of skin around Adora's neck. A hand came up to rub her thumb against the other side. 

"I love you so much Adora," the alpha king murmured against her skin as her hips finally stilled. She pushed her arms under Adora and held her tightly in her arms. The protective possessive feeling in her chest felt like it was squeezing her heart. 

"I love you too," Adora croaked out. She cleared her throat. Catra let her head drop next to the blonde's face and the omega was immediately pressing soft kisses to her cheek. 

"This is only the beginning," Catra said suddenly, bumping her head against Adora's. "Next I want the Crimson Waste and whatever is beyond that desert."

Adora hummed under her and pressed her hips up slightly, making Catra grumble from the sensation. "Then we'll take it," Adora said simply, kissing Catra's cheek again. "I just want you to have whatever makes you happy. It's all I've ever wanted."

Catra breathed in deep through her nose and began purring against Adora's neck. Adora sighed in contentment and pressed her face into Catra's mane of hair. 

The couple laid there in blissed out silence for a long while, just breathing in each other's scents as Catra's knot started to deflate. The alpha was just considering pulling Adora onto the cot that had been Shadow Weaver's bed to fuck her again when Double Trouble's voice echoed off the bare walls. 

"My you did make a mess," they said teasingly as they stepped into the cell. The couple turned to watch the Right Hand step over and look down at Shadow Weaver's remains with a slight grimace. Their black stiletto boots left imprints in the tacky pool of blood around their feet. 

Catra chuckled and nuzzled Adora's shoulder. "Yeah can you take care of that?" She asked. Adora giggled underneath her. 

"Of course my king. I wouldn't be a very good right hand if I couldn't. I came in to check how big of a mop bucket that maid's going to need and get you two down to the ball. Thank the gods I brought some soapy water and towels for you two," they added, raising an amused brow at the couple. 

Catra lifted up and looked down between them at the blood smeared against Adora's back. She threw her head back and laughed as she carefully began to pull her mostly softened knot out. Adora shivered when Catra stood up and pulled her up with her. 

Double Trouble left the cell for a moment and came back with a rolling cart holding a bucket of soapy water and clean towels. Adora sighed and leaned against her as Carta started to wipe her off. "How's it looking up there?" Catra asked. 

Double Trouble looked up from where they were soaking a towel so they could begin cleaning up Catra to speed things along. "Oh it's great. The crowd thinned out a little after the feast. I took note of who left," they said, cutting Catra off before she could ask.

"The ones who remained are all liquored up now and singing your praises. The princesses all left except for Perfuma, who is up there dancing with your military general, and Frosta, who I put up in one of the guest rooms. She wants to talk to you tomorrow about building a stronger relationship with you. Her words not mine," DT rattled off as they began cleaning off Catra's right arm. 

Adora's back was blood free now and she wasn't hazy with sex hormones so she grabbed a towel and started rubbing the blood off of the fur on Catra's chin. "That's good. Both of them are strong and always clashed with Glimmer," Adora hummed as she concentrated on her task with a cute pinched brow. 

Catra made note of that mentally. She wouldn't rule out returning control of their powers to them if she knew they were on her side. They'd be useful to take over the Crimson Waste and transform it. 

They knew there was no way all the blood would come off, so when they'd gotten the places that wouldn't be hidden by Catra's clothing and armor they called it good enough. "Well I'm going to go fetch the maid and a couple of strapping prisoners to cart her body to the trash incinerator," Double Trouble said as they dropped the bloody towel on the floor. "You ladies get dressed and I'll meet you outside the ballroom for a fashionably late entrance in twenty." 

Catra laughed and began to pick up her armor as Adora shook out her dress. Double Trouble stopped at the door. "What would you like me to do with that my liege," they asked, pointing up a Shadow Weaver's cracked mask that hung high above the cell door. 

Both Catra and Adora smiled smugly up at it. Catra looked at DT. "Put it in the trophy room between Glimmer's staff and Hordak's laser cannon," she said, grinning wildly. Adora laughed hard next to her.

As they were exciting the block Catra looked down at the bucket of now, pink water and a sudden thought came to mind. "One sec," the alpha said, kissing Adora on the forehead before stomping back into the open cell. She smiled and stepped up to what was left of her childhood abuser and relieved herself on the remains before she left.

* * *

The King and Queen of Etheria danced together into the early hours of the morning. Sweeping around the ballroom with their bodies pressed tightly against each other. Hungry eyes followed them. They both smelled of sex, blood, an absolute power. 

Occasionally someone who was brave would approach them and shower them with reverent praise and hint at how useful they could be to their rulers, how loyal they were. Catra stayed mostly silent, her intense gaze challenging them, studying them for a hint of something she didn't like. 

But Adora worked the greedy citizens like a pro. After all, who knew better than the omega when someone wanted to use her for personal gain. She was so gracious with them, her smile wide and open as she explained Catra's plans for the kingdom. She played them expertly, expounding on the bright and cheery parts and glossing over the less savory effects of how to accomplish them. Adora stayed in Catra's arms throughout every conversion. The Queen's disarming smile and excitement dulled the silent King's razor sharp edges in the eyes of the people. A very perfect illusion.

Outside Dark Claw castle the massive party for the citizens was loud and excessive. With all the children tucked away long ago, massive wagons of free alcohol had been rolled into the already drunken crowds, along with every mind altering substance Double Trouble had been able to commandeer. 

In the wee hours of the morning Catra and Adora sat together on their balcony, curled up under a blanket, while they watched fireworks explode across the black, starless sky. Catra pressed a gentle kiss to Adora's temple and rubbed her stomach, her thoughts on the life she hoped was forming there. 

Overhead a bright blue line of fireworks exploded over the horizon with dozens more burning Catra's red claw marks across it. Her crest danced in the sky and Adora sighed happily, safe in her arms. All was well in the Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Here you go I hope y'all like it. Comments are extremely appreciated. Bitch needs the serotonin like fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please and thank you.


End file.
